La pequeña acosadora
by Rasches
Summary: Sin amigos, familia o alguien en quien confiar. Su pasado la ha llevado a ser mas asocial que cualquiera que conozca. Cuando la pequeña Peridot queda flechada por su compañera de al lado, entenderá que no sabe lidiar con personas ni con las emociones humanas
1. 20 de Marzo

**Advertencia: si tienes una mentalidad como la de Steven, te recomiendo no leer esto.**

 **Están advertidos**

Estaba sentada con la mirada fija en la ventana, observando a cualquiera que pasara. Tengo la esperanza de ver a una chica de la clase de al lado, se que no se oye bien pero va a empeorar. Hace meses, cuando la vi por primera vez, de la nada me quede flechada por ella, ahora no puedo dejar de admirarla cada vez que pasa. En cada ocasión que tenia, aprovechaba la oportunidad para voltear, deseando poder verla. La mayor parte del tiempo veía arboles, pájaros personas aleatorias. Si bien, la mayor parte del tiempo era un desperdicio, en el momento que la veía, aunque fueran unos fugaces 5 segundos, podía decir con total sinceridad "Valió la pena". Adoraba cada segundo que la miraba, cada vez que daba un paso, cada vez que movía sus labios para hablar o comer, en definitiva me encantaba cada parte de ella.

Lamentablemente en los últimos meses, cada vez que la veía comenzaba a babear a tal punto que ella a comenzado a notarme en cada momento. En una ocasión, cuando la miraba fijamente, volteo directamente hacia mi y voltee de inmediato. La situación se ha repetido tantas veces, estoy consiente de que le molesta tener que soportar a una fea que la ve en todo momento. Por mas que quisiera dejarla en paz me es imposible dejar de ver algo tan hermoso. He pensado en hablarle una sola vez, si fuera capaz de lograrlo, podría disculparme por molestarla tanto y ella me diría lo obvio: "Eres una fea enana de lentes", "Jamás estaría con alguien como tu" etc. Suena duro pero seria lo mejor, después de eso sentiría tanta vergüenza que seria incapaz de verla otra vez. No solo seria lo mejor para ella, también seria mi oportunidad para escuchar su voz por primera vez. Lo pensé por un tiempo, pero desistí tras toparme con muchos inconvenientes en mi camino.

Cada día al terminar las clases, siempre era la misma rutina, ella se iba caminando con sus amigas. Era imposible que pudiera hablarle de esa manera, solo podía verla alejarse mientras yo perdía las esperanzas de poder hablarle. Soy tan tímida y temerosa a lo desconocido que me congeló con solo pensar en pronunciar una oración frente a ella y para colmo, al estar siempre rodeada no puedo encontrar la oportunidad para hablarle. No puedo solo acercarme cuando este platicando con otras personas ¿Que le diría? Disculpen personas que no conozco ¿Puedo interrumpir su conversación para hablar con su amiga a la que no conozco?

Yo estaba sentada desde mi salón, observando la ventana viendo como Lapis, la chica que me flecho, mientras conversaba con sus amigas. Es triste decirlo pero la observado por tanto tiempo que escuche a sus amigas decir su nombre en varias ocasiones. Observe su hermoso cabello, era largo y oscuro, quería poder acariciarlo, pero seria imposible ya que me odiaba. En ese momento ella volteo y comenzó a verme, me avergoncé y baje mi mirada.

-Oye Peridot ¿Que miras? -Llego Amatista, la única en ese lugar con quien me caía bien

-Oh nada, solo miraba para la ventana -volví a mirar para ver si ella se había ido, pero en realidad seguía mirándome, por lo que volví a bajar la mirada

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te gusta esa chica? -Sin ningún cuidado ella observaba por la ventana, avergonzándome, esos segundos se sintieron horribles. Pensé en las cosas horribles que debían pasar por su cabeza -No te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar

-No Amatista -Dije con mucha preocupación, habría dicho mucho mas pero en eso llegó el profesor y no pude continuar suplicándole que no lo hiciera

Al terminar las clases, como siempre, veía a Lapis irse con sus amigas. Me quede observándola desde las puertas de la escuela. Era viernes así que tenia que observarla bien, solo la podría volver a ver hasta el Lunes

-Peridot -Amatista puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Pude decirle cuanto me incomodaba, pero era mejor concentrarme en observarla mientras podía – Sabes, ya le dije a esa chica

-¿Que? ¿Cuando? Amatista, te dije que no hicieras eso -Me encontraba horrorizada ¿Que pudo haberle dicho y peor aun ¿que contesto?

-Temo decírtelo pero a ella no le gustas, de hecho, solo le gustan altas – Dijo mientras se reía, yo me sentía horrible -jajaja, Oye Peri…

-Amatista! -una voz se escucho desde dentro de la escuela – Ven aquí

Era un profesor, me imagino que la buscaba para castigarla por algo que hizo o tal vez sobre malas calificaciones, como fuera no podía importarme menos en ese momento

-Ya voy, espérame un momento -Ella entro y yo continúe con lo mío. Lapis estaba despidiéndose de sus amigas, por alguna razón estaba caminado sola a casa.

-Demonios -Maldije para mi.

Sabia lo que iba a hacer, no tenia de otra, debía hablar con ella hoy, era ahora o nunca. Camine detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y estando a 1.5 metros de ella, estaba lista para hablarle. En ese momento, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, me quede congelada, no fui capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Me quede totalmente quieta, estaba allí parada mientras ella seguía su camino sin notarme. Se alejo, cinco, diez, quince metros

-Estúpida, no puedes hacer nada bien -Me insulte a mi misma, un habito que tengo cada vez que me equivoco

Estaba enojada, triste, decepcionada, había dejado pasar la única oportunidad que he tenido de poder hablar con ella y por fin escuchar su voz

-¡No! -Dije con fuerza – No voy a perder mi única oportunidad

Continúe caminando, volví a seguir su paso nuevamente, me acercaba cada vez mas a la vez que pensaba en que le diría. Comenzaría llamando su atención al hacer que me viera, una ves logrado eso diría un "Disculpa", ella me reconocería y antes que dijera que me fuera yo diría "Lamento haberte molestado, no era mi intención" y otras cosas.

Estaba cerca de nuevo, vi su hermoso cabello, estaba tan cerca que comencé a soñar lo lindo que seria acariciarlo. Prepare mi garganta para hablar, pero al igual que antes fue inútil. Me detuve, viéndola alejarse de nuevo. Me sentí como basura otra vez, como una inútil incapaz de hacer algo por si misma

-Ya se -De entre mis cosas saque una caja de perfume -Estoy tan nerviosa que seguro estoy apestando, espero esto me ayude -Me puse un poco de perfume, eso creo, esperando que aumentara mi confianza

Era un perfume que mi madre me había regalado, nunca lo había utilizado antes por eso de no tener amigos ni ir a fiestas u otros lugares. A pesar de nunca haberlo utilizado me agradaba su olor y me lleno de confianza. Animada decidí volver a intentarlo... pero volví a acobardarme como la inútil que soy

Lamento decirlo pero lo hice mas de lo que quisiera admitir. Seguía intentándolo pero no veía una manera de cambiar mi situación. Quise intentarlo una quinta vez, pero Lapis se detuvo. Me alarme, me detuve a cinco metros de ella, quería retroceder y esconderme detrás de un poste, pero antes de poder intentarlo, ella cruzo la calle hacia la izquierda. Pensativa por un momento, decidí que hacer. Comencé a caminar mas rápido que antes, lo que haría seria adelantarme a ella, cruzar la calle y ella seria la que me viera, una vez hecho eso, no habría vuelta atrás

Lapis estaba lejos de mi, no sabría en lo absoluto cuando llegaría a su destino, solo me quedaba esperar lo mejor. Vi una ferretería y una pequeña plaza, decidí que allí seria el lugar en donde cruzaría. Mire a ambos lados, revise que estuviera despejado y cruce la calle. Me detuve en una gran piedra de color verde a la mitad de la plaza, me coloque a su lado derecho y espere. Mire hacia la izquierda para observar a Lapis, la cual estaba cruzando la calle desde la ferretería para llegar a la plaza. Allí estaba ella, caminado hacia mi y entonces… ella cruzo en diagonal, ahora ella se dirigía aun mas adelante. Había perdido mi ultima oportunidad de poder lograrlo… ¡No! No quería , no podía dejar esto así

-Lapis! -Grite con fuerza

Al escucharme, se dio la vuelta. Camine lentamente hacia ella, ella hizo lo mismo y camino hacia mi. Estaba lista para comenzar a hablar

-Oye, yo... me quería disculpar por…

-¿Quien eres? -Pregunto Lapis. Su rostro reflejaba verdadera duda

-¿No sabes quien soy? Esto es inesperado, podría irme y dejar las cosas como están, o podría intentar hablarle como una persona normal -Pensé en voz alta -¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?

-No… ¿Eres de la escuela?

-Si -Decidí explicarle porque estaba allí -Veras, yo creí que me habías notado en la escuela, como siempre me la pasaba observándote, creí que te habías dado cuenta de lo ocurrido

-Oh, oooooooh -Dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente -Me hubieras hablado, no te hubiera hecho el "fiush"

-... No se como reaccionar a esto, estaba esperando recibir odio y desprecio, no esto -Seguía pensando en voz alta, casi gritando

-¿Por que? Note habría dicho que no solo por ser una chica -Ella sonreía como un ángel. Lo que sucedía era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Quise hablarte hoy, cuando te vi caminando sola, pero siempre me congelaba y repetí el proceso hasta que llegamos aquí -Se río de lo que dije, algo que no me esperaba que ella ni nadie hiciera -¿Por que sonríes? Te seguí hasta tu casa y no te asusta? Digo ¿esto es acoso no? Seguir a una persona es malo hasta donde se

-Depende de como lo hagas, si es para una buena razón esta bien. Créeme no es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto. Mi ex me hackeo mis cuentas y averiguo donde vivía, fue y me dejo un regalo y una nota con... cosas… Créeme, que no eres tan mala

-Si, pero aun así, no soy alta, no tengo un lindo cabello ni soy hermosa como tu o tu amiga Ópalo -No era lo mejor que podía decir, mis nervios me superaban y mis piernas temblaban como nunca

Se acerco a mi, se inclinó y dijo tímidamente:

-Eres mas hermosa que mi ex

Retrocedí rápidamente. Me asusto lo que dijo. Yo realmente no era atractiva y estaba dudosa sobre lo que dijo ¿Acaso me estaba mintiendo? Pero era imposible fingir esa timidez al momento de decirlo

-Sabes, no hago amigos fácilmente. Desde niña me cuesta conocer personas, ni en casa, escuela, autobús, en ningún lado puedo hablar con claridad. No sabia que conocer personas fuera fácil, siempre creí que necesitabas ser atractiva para tener confianza

-De nada te sirve ser hermosa para todos si en realidad eres una persona horrible en el fondo. En realidad el físico no importa, pero si te importa tanto, te puedo decir que me gusta tu cabello corto. Siempre quise una amiga con un peinado así para acariciar su cabello -Sin preguntar, comenzó a acariciar mi pelo

Di un paso atrás, avergonzada de lo que hizo

-Lo siento. De verdad esto es mas de lo que yo he llegado con alguien en mi vida. Mis piernas están temblando de solo estar hablando contigo

-No te preocupes, esta bien. Yo también soy tímida. No se ni como es que conseguí a las amigas que tengo -Comenzó a respirar continuamente como si estuviera olfateando algo -¿Tienes perfume?

-Si ¿Como te diste cuenta? ¿Tienes buen olfato?

-Algo así. Estuve llorando y respire muy fuerte

-¿Que te ocurrió? -Demonios, de verdad quería ayudarla

-Solo fue una pelea sin importancia con una amiga, pero dime mas de ti ¿Que estudias?

-Estoy en ingeniería, de hecho mi salón esta al lado del tuyo. Nunca te diste cuenta de que te observaba? No podía disimularlo ni un poco y siempre me quedaba babeando

-Creo saber porque -De entre sus cosas ella saco un estuche donde guardaba unas gafas -No puedo ver muy lejos sin estos. Probablemente no podía verte

No importaba cuantas rarezas le decía, ella solo continuaba riéndose y contándome algo parecido para que no me sintiera mal. De verdad es perfecta

-¿Porque no los usas? Podrían salvarte la vida si alguien llega a acosarte.. De nuevo

-No me gustan -Se coloco las gafas y miro alrededor -Aunque vea mejor no quiero verme fea

-Te ves hermosa con lentes. ¿Por que no…?

Un tono de llamada sonó desde el bolsillo de Lapis

-Dame un momento – contesto su celular -Si ya voy, me encontré con una amiga, si, si -Termino la llamada y guardo su celular -Era mi madre, ya me tengo que ir. Bueno ¿Podrías darme tu numero?

-Mi numero? -Estaba en problemas. Al ser asocial jamás necesite uno -Lo siento, pero sin amigos no necesite de uno en todo mi vida

-Claro ¿facebook? -negué con la cabeza baja -Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela. Por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

-Peridot ¿Y tu? -Ya sabia la respuesta, pero quería que ella se presentara

-Lapis. Nos vemos en la escuela, adiós, cuídate

-Igualmente, adiós

Me sentía avergonzada. Necesitaba un celular pero afortunadamente no pensé mucho tiempo en eso, solo pensaba en que demonios había sucedido allá.

-¡TODO ES INCREIBLE!-Grite con emoción y comencé a correr a toda velocidad -¡TODO ES INCREIBLE!

Comenzó a llover demasiado fuerte pero no me importaba, estaba feliz y completamente empapada. La tormenta era tan increíblemente fuerte que en tan solo unos segundos, no había parte de mi que no estuviera completamente mojada. Debido a mi pésima condición física me canse y descanse debajo de un árbol

Estaba inmensamente feliz. Recordaría este día por mucho, Viernes veinte de Marzo. Mire al cielo con decisión y dije:

-A partir de hoy, mi vida va a cambiar


	2. Bitácora: ¿Como hablarle?

**Dato que olvide mencionar: Ellas estan de turno vespertino, por lo tanto, entran tarde y salen por las noches.**

Había llegado a casa, lo primero que hice fue cambiar mi ropa por esa tormenta que me había mojado por completa. Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a meditar, o en otras palabras, pensaba sin moverme de mi posición como por hora y media.

Lapis, la chica de mis sueños, por fin hable con ella y no solo fue amable conmigo, me llamo hermosa y dijo que nos veríamos en la escuela. Necesitaba un celular, pero con el miedo que tengo de hablar con las personas me seria difícil poder encontrar un lugar en que trabajar, ni siquiera tengo idea de como comprar un teléfono.

Me tape con las cobijas. Era la hora de dormir pero me fue imposible, comencé a soñar con las posibles maneras en las que hablaríamos, los temas de conversación, soñé que volvía a tocar mi cabello, era una sensación tan hermosa. Pensé en tantos posibles escenarios hasta dormir, diría que dormí poco, pero a la vez fueron las mejores horas de sueño.

 **Sábado 21 de marzo**

 **01:20 P.M.**

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, terminando de llenar los papeles necesarios para conseguir un empleo. Me levante y salí de casa, camine mientras sostenía un papel que solicitaba cajeros en un supermercado, no seria el trabajo mas glamoroso del mundo pero seria mejor que estar en casa desperdiciando mi tiempo. Por fin llegue al lugar, tenia un letrero en donde indicaba a donde debías dirigirte para solicitar el trabajo. Me senté en una banca cercana para descansar un momento. Sudaba demasiado, imaginó que podría ser debido a mi pésima condición física o mis ultra nervios.

En unos pocos minutos, mi mente comenzó a trabajar pensando en lo peor, desde errores en los productos, las cuentas o que alguien quisiera hablarme. Por otra parte pensaba en cuanto necesitaba el dinero, era mi oportunidad de hablar con Lapis, cosa que soñé por meses pero necesitaba comprarme un teléfono como las personas normales. El miedo que sentía era cada vez mayor, durante aproximadamente una hora me quede allí en la batalla del intelecto contra los deseos. Cedí, fui incapaz de derrotar al demonio que me ha acechado desde que nací, no podía quitarme el miedo.

Soy cobarde, soy inútil, soy una completa estúpida. Me levante de la banca y camine a casa, volviendo a mi habitación y lamentando lo que soy. Básicamente así estuve todo el fin de semana, no merecía la atención de nadie, aun ni se porque me dio una oportunidad si soy tan extraña.

 **Lunes 23 de marzo**

 **1:40 P.M.**

Llegue a la escuela, me quede en la planta alta en donde tenia una excelente vista hacia la entrada para observar a cualquiera que entrara o saliera. Espere 30 minutos con la esperanza de verla, pero no sucedió. Sonó la campaña, comenzaron las clases, tome asiento con la vista hacia la ventana cuando Lapis llego. Me quede observando desde mi asiento como pasaba sin poder hablarle, mi premio de consolación fue ver su hermoso cabello por primera vez en unas 70 horas.

Pasado el tiempo llego la hora de educación física, me cambie y tome asiento en una banca, el resto comenzó a jugar. Examine a todos allí buscando al la persona ideal para pedirle un consejo sobre como iniciar una conversación. No conocía bien a mis compañeros, pero al menos esperaba que se apiadarán de una pobre alma con problemas amorosos o sociales.

-Hey Peridot -Amatista me levanto la mano para que yo la viera. Estaba en la cancha de básquetbol junto con otras 2 compañeras -Ven, necesitamos otra jugadora

-Seguro -Normalmente hubiera dado una explicación del porque era una mala idea que yo jugara, pero mi mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en mi próximo movimiento

Fue emocionante hacer deporte, debería intentarlo mas seguido. He de admitir que jugar fue divertido, pero al principio me sentía como carne de cañón. Amatista tenia la pelota e intentaba pasármela para anotar, aunque falle la mayoría del tiempo me divertí intentando y fue mejor cuando logre anotar. Al final del juego, Amatista anoto 4 y yo 2. No esta mal para para mi, que no suelo jugar.

La campana sonó, era la hora de comer. No solía comer fuera de casa ya sea por miedo a que me vieran o porque detestaba ensuciarme, incluso con tenedor o cuchara solía sentir que mis manos estaban sucias. Me la pase en el barandal de la planta alta, espere allí como todos los días a que todo terminara y que llegara la hora para ir a clase. Al final no le había pedido consejo a nadie.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de entrada me quede observando como todos pasaban directo a sus clases, la mía estaba justo detrás de mi así que no llegaría tarde. Tras unos minutos por fin había visto a Lapis en la planta baja. Mire al frente dándole la espalda, actúe como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

La clase de Lapis se encontraba al lado de la mía, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, aprovecharía el momento y la observaría hasta que entrara a clases, esa ha sido mi rutina por meses. Tome tiempo y espere a que pasara, de esa forma podría ver bien su cabello mientras se dirigía a clase, era algo que había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones, por lo que no fue difícil saber el momento exacto en que debía voltear. Gire hacia ella, pero en lugar de ser como en todas las demás veces, en esta ocasión ella se giro para verme. Camino a la vez que miraba hacia atrás, viéndome directamente.

-Adiós -Me dijo sonriente mientras me saludaba con su mano

Balbucee en un intento de responder, pero el miedo me domino, no estaba preparada para ello. No tuve el tiempo para responderle y regreso a clases mientras que yo seguía muda con mi cara de tonta. Sus amigas le preguntaron algo que no alcance a escuchar

-¡Eso es! Vaya que sabes como enamorar a una chica -Dijo Amatista llegando por detrás con una gran sonrisa y colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro -Ves como le gustas ¿Desde cuando se conocen?

-¡Cállate! -Dije con vergüenza -Todo esto es tu culpa, tu me mentiste

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo que hice?

-Me mentiste el viernes y trate de explicarle a Lapis pero ¿Qué crees? En ese momento me di cuenta que no le habías dicho nada ¡Tonta!

-¿Eh? ¿Te lo creíste? Lo dije en broma, no es mi culpa que me interrumpieran. Y dime ¿Qué tipo de relación llevan? ¿Amigas, quedantes, novias?-Me miro pícaramente

Estaba callada, realmente no había mucho que decir, digo, no es que fuéramos novias, amigas ni siquiera conocidas, no se ni siquiera a que se refiere con "quedante". Solo hablamos una vez y no veo cuando podríamos volver a tener una conversación. Tras un momento de duda, pensando en que debía de responder, llego el momento en que debíamos pasar a clase. Me pase el resto del día pensando en como fueron nuestros dos únicos encuentros. Me recibió positivamente en ambas ocasiones ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? No puedo simplemente llegar e interrumpirla cuando habla con su grupo de amigas ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida e inútil?

Al terminar las clases, volví a mi rutina de observar a Lapis alejarse con sus amigas desde la entrada. Tenia fe en que volteara a verme, pero fue inútil, solo me quede observando mientras mis oportunidades de tener una conversación con ella se alejaban lentamente. Me la pase allí hasta que ya no pude verla, como de costumbre pensé en ella por unos minutos antes de decidir irme a casa.

-Hey Peri -Amatista llego. Ella apenas salió de la escuela

-¿Que haces aquí? -Normalmente se iba sin platicar con nadie. Yo era la única que vivía hacia la misma dirección que ella, pero usualmente me quedaba esperando

-Mi novia, voy a esperarla. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno -Claramente no le iba a decir que me quedaba allí observando como si fuera una acosadora -No me llevo bien con mi familia y me quedo aquí un tiempo para evitar verlos

Técnicamente era cierto, aunque no es la razón por la que estaba allí. Mi familia y yo éramos distantes, evitábamos dirigirnos la palabra a menos que fuera necesario. No se desde cuando nuestra relación comenzó a romperse, aun recuerdo ser feliz cuando de niña jugaba con mi madre

-Típico, cuanto mas creces es mucho más fácil pelearse -Se recargo en la pared con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Si. Creo que es hora de irme -Di un paso antes de que me detuviera

-Oye no, quédate un momento. No me dejes sola

-Esta bien -Imite su postura -¿Y que con tu novia?

-No lo se, últimamente hemos tenido problemas, por eso nos veríamos hoy. ¿Puedes creer que su ex intento regresar con ella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? -Su rostro, que antes tenía una mirada relajada paso a tener algo de preocupación -Me contaron que las vieron platicando pero no creí que fuera verdad. Se lo pregunte y lo admitió, hicimos una escena y nos fuimos. Hoy veremos si tiene solución

-¿Por qué te molesta? ¿Temes que te sea infiel?

-Si ¿Qué otra razón tendría para no decírmelo?

-¿Que te dijo cuando le preguntaste por ello? ¿Ha vuelto a hablarle?

-Pues, nos enfadamos y nos pusimos a gritar cosas que no tenían que ver. No lo se

-Dicen que las personas, con excepción de mi, tiene algo llamado empatía y sirve para ponerte en los zapatos del otro ¿Has probado con eso?

-No entiendo ¿De que me hablas? -Me miro confundida

-Tal vez temía que te pusieras así y al no decírtelo, paradójicamente causo lo que buscaba evitar

Un momento después llego su novia, lo que llamo mi atención fue lo alta que era. Siempre he sentido envidia por las altas ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan pequeña? Apuesto a que seria mas atractiva con una gran altura, de hecho es normal que una persona alta sea confiada, si tuviera eso apuesto a que podría hablar con normalidad

 **Martes 24 de Marzo**

 **5:40 P.M**

Al día siguiente, a la hora de comer, observaba a Lapis salir de la cafetería. Como de costumbre estaba en el barandal con los brazos cruzados detrás de las escaleras. Veía como sonreía con sus amigas, siempre se la pasaba bien con ellas ¿Por qué alguien tan feliz querría llevarse bien conmigo? No la conozco en lo absoluto, solo que al juzgar por lo que siempre veo, siento que ella es todo lo opuesto a mi. Amigas, belleza, confianza, carisma, gracia, optimismo y una gran personalidad eran las cosas que nos diferenciaban

-Hola nerd -Amatista llego a interrumpir mis pensamientos -Tenias razón

-Como siempre ¿Sobre que tenia razón? -Pregunte sin voltear con la mirada puesta en Lapis

-Sobre mi novia y su ex. Dice que la rechazo y no tenia motivos para decírmelo. Al parecer me enoje antes de escucharla. Lamentablemente una parte de mi aun siente que algo va mal

-No hay mucho que puedas hacer. Puedes creerle o terminar con ella por tus celos

-Que asco. Siempre he querido una novia que me ame solo a mi, nunca me preocuparía que me fuera infiel. No creo que exista nadie así

-Je -A mi mente solo llegaba la imagen de Lapis -Imagino que solo te queda confiar en ella

Siguiendo mi rutina, entre a clases después de escuchar el timbre y en esta ocasión no volteo a verme. Al terminar las clases espere unos minutos hasta que la chica de mis sueños se alejara de mi vista junto con sus amigas. A unos 30 metros vi como se separaba de su grupo, tomaron caminos separados. La vi sentada esperando el autobús

-Es mi oportunidad -Dije en voz alta por la emoción

Me apresure para hablarle. Volveremos a hablar, estoy tan ansiosa que no aguanto la emoción. Le diré con confianza: Hola, Lapis. Me responderá sorprendida: Recuerdas mi nombre, creí que te habías olvidado de mi. Y la halagare con: Desde hace meses solo he tenido ojos para ti, no hay momento en que deje de pensar en ti. Me sonreirá y será maravilloso

Me detuve a quince metros ¿Soy estúpida? No pude hablarle normalmente y quiero coquetear. Avance lentamente cinco pasos, di media vuelta y retrocedí tres. Comenzó mi eterna batalla entre mis nervios y mis deseos. Avance tres pasos aun mas lento que antes y retrocedí dos. De seguir así, solamente haría tiempo hasta que se fuera. Respire profundamente y avance un paso con tanto miedo que baje mi cabeza

-Hola -Reconocí su voz

Al escuchar eso, levante mi cabeza. Vi a Lapis levantando su mano izquierda

-Jeje, hola -Camine apresuradamente, confiada por escucharla -No sabía si estabas sola

-Si ¿No ves que no hay nadie al lado?

-No lo se, podrías esperar a una amiga o algo. No sabia si debía hablarte hasta que tu me saludaste

-Si, de hecho dije: Mira, allí viene ella. Te vi hacia adelante, hacia atrás, adelante, atrás

Me moría de vergüenza, ojala me hubiera hablado antes.

-Jeje -Cada vez que reía lo hacia por nervios, ni siquiera sabia como continuar hablando. Decidí soltar lo que saliera -Y ¿Por qué caminas? Vives relativamente cerca

-A unos 25 minutos, pero por lo peligroso que puede ser uso el autobús. Y tu ¿Por donde vives?

-Jeje, por allá -Apunte hacia el lado opuesto de donde ella vivía

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -Era normal que tuviera duda. No era normal decir: Te estuve acosando

-Normalmente al terminar las clases me quedaba unos minutos viendo como te ibas. Es mi rutina desde hace meses. El día de hoy te vi esperando sola y vine -Suena peor de lo que esperaba

-¿Me has estado esperando al salir desde hace meses? Haces que me sonroje. Te entendería si fuese alguien hermosa pero mírame -Dio un paso atrás y movió sus manos para que observara bien su cuerpo

Creía que no era hermosa. A mis ojos era mas hermosa de lo que pudiera describir. Por alguna razón no me gusta nadie mas, solo me gustaba verla a ella. Podía pasar horas admirando la belleza de su cabello, los finos rasgos de su rostro, la dulce mirada de sus ojos, el perfecto tamaño de sus pechos, la delgada cintura que afina sus demás atributos, esas notorias caderas que hipnotizaban y esas piernas delgadas que me hacían perderme en mis pensamientos

-Eres hermosa -De solo decirlo me puse roja

-Gracias -Mi comentario la hizo sonreír. Pude ver el autobús que venia en camino, se tenia que ir -Nos vemos, cuídate

-Igualmente -me quede allí hasta que deje de verla

Volví a estar tan feliz que decidí correr a casa y gritando: Todo es increíble. Afortunadamente no había una tormenta

 **Jueves 26 de Marzo**

 **1:55 P.M.**

Era temprano y las clases aun no comenzaban. Al igual que todos los días me recargue de brazos cruzados sobre el barandal en la planta alta, no podía sacarme a Lapis de la cabeza. Estaba platicando con sus amigas cerca de la cafetería. Mi autoestima se encontraba por los suelos. El día de ayer no pude hablarle y apenas la vi. Con todo el tiempo libre que estaba teniendo, me permití mantener una conversación con la peor persona posible, conmigo misma

-Oye tonta -Me dije a mi misma -¿Por que no vas a hablarle?

-Esta con sus amigas, no quiero interrumpirla

-Se nota que tu lógica te llevara lejos

-No puedo evitarlo, solo soy así

-Y por eso no nadie te quiere. Lapis encontrara algo mejor, por eso no tienes que preocuparte

-¿De verdad crees que se olvide de mi?

-Para nada, sus dos conversaciones fueron inolvidables, te esperara por años hasta que lo intentes

-¿Debería hablarle?

-No puedes, ya lo has intentado, por eso te volviste loca y comenzaste a hablarte

-¿Pero que sucederá con lo nuestro?

-No tienen nada. En total han hablado por casi una hora. Veo las posibles opciones

1.-Se consigue algo mejor

2.-Tu personalidad terminara asqueándola y dejaran de hablar

3.-Y la mejor de todas es que termine esperándote hasta que termine el año y aun así no hayas logrado tener la confianza para hablar con ella

Deje de responderme, ese pensamiento se quedo resonando dentro de mi ¿Le estaba haciendo un mal a Lapis haciéndola esperar por algo que no llegara? ¿Cómo planeo ser su novia si no soy capaz de acercarme? ¡Maldición! No es mi intención lastimarla o ilusionarla

Tras mucho meditar, tome una decisión que en cualquier otro momento me hubiera parecido apresurada, no debía seguir ilusionándola. Si no puedo hablar con ella no tiene caso que siga pensando en mi. Di la vuelta y fui hacia las escaleras

-Lapis -Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras la vi abajo, por alguna razón estaba sola

-Buenos días -Subió las escaleras -¿Cómo estas?

-Disculpa -Use un tono serio, no quería decirlo -¿Podríamos hablar mañana al terminar las clases en la plaza cerca de tu casa? Hay algo que debo decirte

-Claro -El timbre sonó

-Adiós -Baje las escaleras, sin darle oportunidad de hablar

No supe a donde ir porque mi salón estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero no era buena idea observarla después de lo que le dije. Tampoco supe porque le pedí hablar mañana, debí pedírselo hoy

 **Viernes 26 de Marzo**

 **2:05 P.M.**

Llego el día en que le diría que no podía seguir con esto, le agradecería la oportunidad que me dio y me disculparía por no ser capaz de aprovechar la única oportunidad que me dieron en mi vida. Me senté en mi lugar y espere verla pasar. La primera hora comenzó y aun no la veía, supuse que llego tarde como en otras ocasiones. Mire aburrida la ventana en todas las clases hasta la hora del descanso, no la había visto ni una sola vez ese día y no la veía ni con sus amigas. La idea de que no había ido a clases rondaba mi cabeza. Era el ultimo día antes de las dos semanas de vacaciones. Durante el resto del día estuve ansiosa por que terminaran las clases y poder comprobarlo con mis propios ojos

Apenas terminaron las clases, salí con rapidez y observe con cuidado a cada estudiante que saliera. Toda la clase de Lapis había salido y no la vi en ningún momento. Mire a los que salieron y camine hacia alguien que caminaba solo con la intención de preguntarle por ella. Extrañamente no tuve nervios al hacerlo, solo una pequeña timidez por la inexperiencia y aun con eso logre preguntarle por ella. Desgraciadamente no ayudo mucho, había confirmado lo que ya sabia. Me sentí tan devastada que apenas recuerdo como fue.

Camine resignada a casa, volteando a cualquier cosa que pudiera observar. Quería distraerme, evitar llegar a casa. Aunque planeaba decirle que ya no intentaría volver a hablarle, tenia la ilusión de verla por ultima vez antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de dos semanas. Ahora no solo no podría decírselo, si no que tampoco vería su belleza ni escucharía su hermosa voz, tampoco podría hacerlo en catorce días.

Inevitablemente llegue a casa. Fui directamente a mi cama y contemple el techo por horas con solo un pensamiento en mi cabeza

-Lapis

 **Y hasta aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado. Lo siguiente solo funciona si lo leíste en su momento, si no solo ignóralo. Lo dejo nada mas lo por nostalgia**

 **Les pido disculpas por no administrar bien las palabras. Como habrán notado las fechas son de marzo. Originalmente iba a escribir unas 1000 palabras hasta que hablaran el día 24 y el resto lo usaría para contar lo sucedido después de las vacaciones que coincidiría con las fechas que tenemos, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya había superado las 2000 palabras. Pensé en dejarlos en suspenso con la escena de la cafetería pero imagine que llegaría a las 4000 antes de darme cuenta y no le quiero dar mas importancia a esta historia que a las demás.**

 **Gracias por pasar, hasta otra**


	3. Bitacora: Rutina

**Ignora también lo siguiente.**

 **Hola lectores, aclarare unas cosas. Quise que la historia estuviera sincronizada con la fecha que tenemos, me atrase un poco, pero los capítulos se aceleraran a partir del siguiente (creo) y me centrare en esta para evitar que vuelva a suceder. Para hacer más digerible el capítulo recorte una parte de la directora molesta que pondré más adelante. Ahora pido disculpas por... Muy tardado, mejor hago esto**

 **Hola, he tenido muchos pendientes etc. "Inserte excusa genérica". Voy a esforzarme "Ingrese discurso genérico" "Inserte gracias genéricas aquí"**

 **Lunes 30 de marzo**

He estado reflexionando por días enteros sobre mi situación "amorosa". Probablemente no llegaría lejos con Lapis, en lo poco que nos conocíamos, note que no nos parecíamos en ni una sola cosa. Aunque mi destino fuera tan claro como el agua, quería verlo, quería sentir de nuevo esa sensación de miedo, pánico, nervios que hagan temblar a mis piernas. Quiero volver a sentirlo, incluso sabiendo que no durara

Caminaba cerca de aquel lugar donde la conocí, quería detenerme y esperar por horas allí, fingiendo que hacía algo mientras esperaba a que pasara. En fin, iba de mensajera a casa de un tío para pedirle un dinero que le daría a mi madre. Su casa era grande, con un lindo auto estacionado frente a su casa, imagino que así debe ser la vida de alguien con tanto dinero y sin hijos. Entre y lo vi sentado con una máscara color plateada, comiendo unos nachos y viendo una película antigua de gente enmascarada contra hombres lobo, monstruos del pantano y ¿Extraterrestres?

-Buenos días, tío

-Peridot -Pauso sus películas -Imagino que vienes por el dinero. Dame un momento, siéntete libre de comer nachos y dulces -Se quito su extraña mascara y fue a la planta alta

Observe con detenimiento sus cosas, se notaba que le encanto su último viaje. Tome un dulce del plato que tenía en su sofá

\- ¿Qué tal el tamarindo? -Por fin bajo con el dinero y un par de pequeñas bolsas

-Sabe bien. Veo que disfruto su viaje

-Oh si, la comida es excelente, los dulces deliciosos y no pude dejar de ver las películas desde que pasaron 2 de ellas por televisión. Después fui a comprar toda la colección. Pero no lleve mi reproductor y tuve que esperar a llegar a casa

-Si llevo su laptop ¿Por qué no las vio allí? O al menos en su celular

\- ¿Eso es posible? Solo la utilizo para trabajar

-Deme eso -Tome su laptop, su teléfono, sus películas y me senté en frente de su pc

Pase un rato copiando las películas de un lado a otro. Me siento mal por la diferencia entre generaciones, algo tan sencillo para mi es de otro mundo para él. En esos minutos de espera solo pude pensar en lo cerca que Lapis debía estar. Mire atenta a la puerta, pensando en la posibilidad de que conociera a mi tío y llegara por la puerta. Tal vez algún familiar de ella llegara y podría conocer más de ella. Repase las posibilidades por un tiempo hasta que finalizaron los procesos

-Termine -Solo me tomo unos minutos. Reproduje los videos en su laptop y celular al mismo tiempo -Ahora puede verlas donde gusté

Se quedo asombrado por tanta información que ni sabía que existía. Le explique un par de cosas más para después despedirme y salir del lugar. Al salir, vi la plaza donde nos vimos por primera vez, y al no poder resistirme, me quede allí cerca de una hora. Veía de un lado sin rastro de ella. Quería ir directamente a donde vivía, afortunadamente me rendí antes de hacer una locura para al fin caminar a casa

Desperdicie mis vacaciones viendo televisión y navegando en internet. Mas de la mitad de lo que vi era basura, al final me distraía y aprovechaba esos momentos para practicar lo que diría. La mejor conversación seria preguntarle que hizo estas 2 semanas, aunque existía la posibilidad de que haya faltado solo para ya no verme

Los días pasaron rápidamente en mi rutina diaria de no hacer nada. Me alegre de tener que regresar a clase, en realidad siempre me alegraba, pero en esta ocasión no sería por no tener nada mejor que hacer, ahora es por ella.

 **Lunes 13 de abril**

 **2:00 P.M.**

Ese día iba tarde, la noche anterior dormí intermitentemente, despertando cada 2 horas después de soñar profundamente una situación tras otra. Me sentía cansada y con sueño. Todo eso me hizo llegar 10 minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, normalmente llegaba casi una hora antes, una clara señal de que detestaba estar en casa.

Después de pasar la puerta mire alrededor, ella solía llegar 10 minutos antes o después de iniciar las clases. No parecía estar cerca, por lo tanto, pase al plan b, buscarla en la cafetería donde solía esperar. Me dirigí a ese lugar, estaba nerviosa y con una sensación de miedo que se sentía de maravilla.

Allí estaba ella, tranquila, con la mirada fija en su celular. Mis pensamientos me atacaron "¿Qué tal si ella está hablando con alguien importante?". No le respondí a mis inseguridades, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces. El día de hoy no podía hacerlo, me quedaban solo unos minutos para hacerlo.

-Maldición -Me dije en voz baja, apretando los puños -Ya se porque estoy nerviosa

Camine al baño, normalmente prefería no usar ninguno extraño, esta sería la excepción para quitarme los nervios y luego iré con ella. Pasado lo que creí que fueron solo 2 minutos, por fin fui de nuevo allá, con un poco de suerte Lapis iría a clase, encontrándonos casualmente. Creí que sería fácil, pero al llegar, estaba abrazando fuertemente y con el rostro hundido en su amiga, al menos creó que es su amiga, después de todo la he visto por tanto tiempo juntas. Me quedé observando cómo se abrazaban, cuando Lapis movió un poco su rostro y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Segundos después sonó la campana

-Maldición -Me retire del lugar, pase a clase y me senté al lado de la ventana para verla cuando pasara

Minutos después la vi lavándose la cara en un bebedero, termino y fue a clases. La vi pasar con el rostro enrojecido y húmedo. Es increíble la impotencia que sentí en ese momento, le paso algo terrible y yo me acobarde, no pude ayudarla, ni siquiera pude hablarle, debí ser yo quien la abrazara y la consolara, pero mis estúpidos miedos me lo impidieron.

Estuve ansiosa en cada clase, parecía como si fuera el día más largo de mi vida, en especial porque en la clase antes del descanso el profesor no se calló al sonar la campana. El profesor estaba hablando sin parar después de sonar la campana. Mire furiosa hacia la ventana, observando como Lapis caminaba. Quería salir rápidamente para poder consolarla, pero después llegaron sus amigas a hacerle compañía. Debió ser mi oportunidad, pero me fue arrebatado. Cuando nos dejó libres, pase de estar furiosa a estar triste. Me recargue donde siempre, mirando a Lapis alejarse

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo rubí. Una chica que, aunque no solía hablar con ella, se veía agradable -Siempre estás aquí

-Ya sabes, no me llevo bien con los demás ¿Por qué no estas con tu grupo de amigos?

-Me parece que es un buen lugar para pensar. He tenido problemas con una amiga y no lo sé, dice que soy muy sobre protectora y… -Me conto unos ejemplos y demás cosas sin importancia -Y creo que lo hago porque me gusta, pero si no le gusto podría arruinar nuestra amistad para siempre

-Pues hazlo -Respondí sin ánimos -No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Es como esa historia de ayer del profesor de algebra

Era una tonta historia donde el protagonista se arrepentía de jamás haberlo intentado. Quise contarle a detalle, pero antes de que pudiera me interrumpió

-Olvide la tarea de álgebra ¿Podrías pasármela? Por favor -Me miro suplicante con las manos juntas ¿Por qué a los demás se les dificultan las matemáticas?

-Claro, ve a mi lugar y busca en mis cosas la libreta verde -Fije mi vista en la entrada de la cafetería, esperando la oportunidad de verla otra vez

-Oye - ¡Que molesta! Para ella no debo parecer ocupada -¿Qué es esto?

Levanto mi vieja grabadora. Han pasado años desde que la use. La guardaba solo por el aprecio que le tenía. Ese viejo aparato me había ayudado a salir de malos momentos, probablemente el objeto más preciado que tenía.

¿Tú que crees? Es una vieja grabadora

-Me refiero a ¿Por qué lo tienes?

-Nostalgia

-Claro -Saco mi libreta y se puso a copiar. Imagino que no tenía tiempo que perder, debía terminar en unos 10 minutos antes de volver a clase

El día siguió igual, yo mirando preocupada esperando el momento de salir. A pocos minutos de salir, el estúpido profesor no dejo de hablar hasta 2 minutos después que todos los demás salieran. Cuando dijo "Se pueden ir" guarde mis cosas tan rápido como pude y salí deprisa, esperando poder encontrarla sola. Pude verla acompañada, así que, incapaz de hablar en ese momento tuve que tomar una decisión. Apresure mi paso para tomar un autobús distinto al que ella tomaba pero que igual me dejaría donde mismo. De alguna manera, la preocupación hacia Lapis hizo desaparecer mi miedo y pude subir sin problemas. El viaje fue de unos 5 minutos que transcurrieron sin problema. Me baje y espere sentada en la parada del autobús a que ella llegara.

Allí estaba yo, esperando a que la chica con la que no he hablado en 20 días me recibiera cerca de su casa. Pensando por un momento, me di cuenta que no era algo precisamente normal. Me distraje por un momento en mis pensamientos, para cuando miré el camino, un autobús se detuvo frente a mí, permitiéndome ver el preciso momento en que Lapis bajo. Solamente pude levantar mi mano con una sonrisa involuntaria

-Hola -Dijo Lapis sonriente

-Hola, ha pasado tiempo -Tanto que no podía aguantar la emoción

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Su tono me dejo saber que no estaba molesta, más bien intrigada

-Te vi hoy en la cafetería, estabas llorando y no deje de preguntarme ¿Estas bien?

-Fue por Ópalo. Falto el día de hoy, le pregunte su motivo y me contesto que se cambiaría de escuela. Exagere un poco por perder a mi mejor amiga

¿Perder a tu mejor amiga? Una sensación desconocida para mí, lo más cercano a eso sería perder a Lapis, con quien no he tenido mucha interacción, o mi grabadora, la cual al ser un objeto no debería ser ni de cerca igual a la perdida de una persona.

-Lo siento. No sé qué se siente perder a una amiga, debe ser duro

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Además, creo que debo disculparme, no pude ir el viernes. Ese día estuve enferma, traté de levantarme a las 7 de la tarde, para inmediatamente sentirme cansada y despertar a las 11. Espero no me hayas estado esperando

Sentí como un escalofrió se originó en mi espalda, no se me había ocurrido ir aunque hubiera faltado. Soy una estúpida, si ella hubiera llegado la habría dejado plantada

-No se me ocurrió, te pido perdón

-Pero si yo falte tonta -Dijo riéndose -Hablando de eso ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Solo una tonta idea, pensé que no tendría oportunidad contigo y debía rendirme antes de intentarlo. Me arrepiento de eso, quiero intentarlo, sin importar lo fea y tonta que sea

-No eres fea, me gusta tu cabello -Me volvió a acariciar, a lo que retrocedí de nuevo -Olvidé que te asustas fácilmente

-Perdón, pero aunque digas eso, apenas hemos hablado, no creo que recuerdes siquiera mi nombre

\- ¿Peridot? -¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si! Recuerda mi nombre

-Tu ganas, no lo esperaba después de todo este tiempo. Imagino que tienes una excelente memoria como yo

-Solo cuando me importa. Además, estuve preocupada por no ir el viernes y como no tienes celular no pudimos hablar -Tuvimos un silencio incomodo después de eso, afortunadamente ella volvió a encender la conversación - ¿Qué hiciste en estas 2 semanas?

-Me la pase viendo caricaturas, series y películas usualmente malas, pero las veía hasta el final solo por aburrimiento

\- ¿Sabes que caricatura amaba? Coraje el perro cobarde

Vi mi oportunidad de lucirme con todos los conocimientos de teorías que había visto.

-Hay una teoría de coraje, la cual dice que es un perro normal y todos los monstruos son solo su imaginación. Así es como actúan los perros, exagerando los peligros cerca de sus dueños -Rápidamente me di cuenta de lo horriblemente estúpido que fue decir eso

-¿Has escuchado del verdadero final de los súper campeones? -Aquello que Lapis me pregunto fue una verdadera sorpresa -El primer capitulo se llamaba un gran sueño. Al final se revela que esta en el hospital sin piernas.

Sus palabras me armaron de valor, continúe diciendo un montón de teorías absurdas y burlándome de ellas. Me respondió con el suicidio de Calamardo ¿De verdad ella sabe de teorías y creepypastas como yo? Esto es lindo, me encantaba responderle con mis conocimientos

-De hecho, en Pokémon, hay un montón de clones fallidos por allí -Antes de terminar mi fantástica teoría, un tono de llamada me interrumpió

-Dame un momento -Saco su celular del bolsillo y contesto la llamada por unos minutos -Era mi madre, me tengo que ir

Bueno, no importa -Me sentí mal de no haber terminado mi historia, aun mas importante que eso, me interrumpieron cuando hablaba con Lapis -Entonces, adiós

-Adiós, cuídate

Dimos la vuelta y cada quien se dirigió a su casa, pero después de avanzar medio metro me detuve y di la vuelta. La observe irse, admirando su hermosa figura alejarse cada vez más hasta que por fin mi vista no pudo más.

Felicidad, la palabra perfecta para describir mi situación. Corrí a casa gritando "Todo es increíble" hasta que me agote y pare a descansar. Hablar con ella fue una experiencia divina, algo que me alegraba, aunque solo fueran solo 15 minutos. Hoy hablé con ella, la conocí mejor, nos llevamos bien, recordó mi nombre a pesar de todo este tiempo. No podía esperar a ver como seria nuestro próximo encuentro

 **Martes, 14 de abril**

 **5:40 P.M.**

Me encontraba recargada cerca de las escaleras, observando como de costumbre. Era el receso y solo podía esperar que finalizara para volver a verla, con suerte podría saludarla esta vez.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza lo ocurrido el día anterior, lo que provocó que durante todo el día tuviera una cara de estúpida. No era un gran problema, después de todo apenas hablaba con alguien de allí.

Me quede perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que algo comenzó a llamar mi atención rápidamente. Un montón de alumnos se reunieron. Me quedé observando para ver qué es lo que había allí hasta que, pasado unos minutos, vi que subieron a alguien en una camilla. No podía alcanzar a ver quién era, momentos después vi como llevaban una mochila negra al mismo lugar donde la llevaron, supuse que esa era su mochila. No podía recordar cómo era la mochila de Lapis, ojalá me hubiera concentrado un momento en su mochila y no en ella.

Mi preocupación era inmensa, no podía sacar ese pensamiento. Tome una decisión, di la vuelta y camine a las escaleras, donde vi a Amatista subiendo

-Hey Peridot -Dijo con tono relajado -Pásame lo de álgebra

-Claro -Saque mi libreta y se la entregue rápidamente para seguir con mi camino -Me la devuelves mañana

-Seguro -Quiso dirigirse a al salón, pero antes dio una vuelta - ¿Mañana?

Para el momento en que hablo ya había bajado las escaleras. Fui al estacionamiento, un lugar poco vigilado y con una puerta que me permitiría salir de allí sin ser vista. Merodee unos segundos, vigile que nadie pasara por allí y velozmente salí, volteando de vez en cuando hasta alejarme de cualquiera que pudiera decirme algo

-Iré tras ella -Me dije en voz alta -Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Iré y revisare si ella se desmayó. Si es así entonces no aparecerá, pero si no es el caso entonces me relajare al saber que está bien

Faltaban horas para que saliera, tome mi tiempo y camine hasta la parada del autobús. Pase a comprar agua de camino para lavar mis manos, las que sentía sucias por haber escapado de clase y el resto la bebí. Me senté por horas hasta que oscureció, al notarlo me rocié perfume. Minutos después llego Lapis caminando. Estuve feliz por verla de nuevo, en especial que no fuera quien se desmayo

-Hola, Gehe -Reí horriblemente por mis nervios

-No esperaba verte aquí -Dijo con la típica sonrisa con la que me recibía

-¿Viste que alguien se desmayo hoy? Creí que eras tu. Solo vi que tenia una mochila oscura, pero no sabia como era la tuya y quise asegurarme

Se quito su mochila y la mostro. Era de color rosa con una garra verde

-Bueno, ahora si algo te pasa, te identificare por tu mochila

-jajá. Por cierto, la que se desmayo fue una compañera. Creemos que esta embarazada o algo

-Me alegra que no fueras tu. Te he estado conociendo cada vez mas, no quisiera perderte

-Wow, no esperaba que dijeras eso, digo, nos acabamos de conocer

-No es solo eso. No tengo amigos y no me llevo bien con mi familia, realmente eres la persona que mas me importa ahora

-Wow -Desvio su mirada ¿Acaso exagere al decirle eso? -No me imagino como debe ser tu familia

-Hemos evitado hablar mas de lo necesario -En eso el tono de celular nos interrumpió

Contesto y como era de esperarse me dijo que ya debía irse

-Hoy no pudimos hablar mucho -Me dijo tratando de consolarme.

-Me di cuenta -Estaba totalmente deprimida, con los brazos caídos e inclinándome hacia delante con la mirada en el suelo. Me erguí de nuevo al pensar en el lado positivo y tomando fuerzas -No importa, aunque fueran unos 5 minutos me alegra haber hablado contigo. No te detengo mas. Adiós

-Adiós, cuídate -Dio media vuelta y antes de avanzar volvió a voltear -¿Vas a estar aquí mañana?

Me llene de vergüenza al escucharlo. Seria increíble hablar con ella todos los días

-Si quieres

-Entonces, hasta mañana, adiós, cuídate

-Adiós

Ahora esta seria mi rutina, al terminar las clases hablaríamos y todos los días me alegraría a tal punto de que gritaría: "Todo es increíble". Así lo hice, grite hasta cansarme. Adoraba mi nueva rutina, mi vida de verdad esta cambiando

-Lapis, has cambiado mi vida

 **Lo dejo aquí.**

 **No quise hacerlo tan pesado pero la parte del tío y demás serán importantes en el futuro. Ya he empezado el siguiente, ahora si espero que la historia alcance la fecha que tenemos.**

 **P.D. ¿Sabían que el auto corrector cambia pokemon por Pokémon?**

 **Hasta otra**


	4. Bitacora: Slice of life

**Expectativa: Ir metiendo pequeños detalles que parezcan sin importancia en los capítulos para desarrollar lentamente las historias secundarias**

 **Realidad: Meter todos los detalles en un largo capitulo para sincronizarte con la fecha**

 **Lo crean o no, la segunda opción funciona mejor de lo que crei. Pude haber hecho capítulos con esto metido por allí y por alla, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que no habría tiempo para todos. Con esto en mente me parece bien tener un capitulo largo (En serio es largo, el mas largo hasta ahora) donde poder desarrollar mejor las cosas.**

 **En fin, si son capaces, disfruten de este gran conjunto de palabras**

 **CONFIANZA**

 **Lunes 20 de abril, 2015**

 **1:30 P.M.**

Como siempre, estaba mirando desde la planta alta, recargada en el barandal de la escuela con una sonrisa relajada, como si hubiera alcanzado la iluminación. Imagine como seria ver mi propio rostro, si tuviera un espejo frente a mi, de seguro que me vería completamente adorable

La última semana he estado hablando con Lapis al terminar las clases. Los viernes suelo salir temprano y la espero por unos 50 minutos hasta que llegue. Los jueves ella sale temprano, la semana pasada me a ultima hora, aunque tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

Siento que por primera vez en mi vida adulta soy feliz, es un sentimiento tan fuerte que me ha hecho ignorar cualquier problema que tuviera. Me sentí tan motivada que intente ser cada vez más social, logrando mantener conversaciones relativamente largas, sin mencionar que me serviría como práctica. Subiendo las escaleras vi a Amatista

-Hola -Le sonreí - ¿Hiciste los problemas de algebra?

-Claro que no -Se coloco detrás de mi y tomo la libreta.

En estos últimos días le he tomado confianza poco a poco. Antes detestaba que tocaran mis cosas, pero ahora la dejaba tocar mis cosas sin que me importe. Espero esto me ayude a quitarme el miedo que siento cuando Lapis me acaricia el cabello. Amatista tomo la libreta y se sentó en el primer lugar que vio, la seguí y me senté a su lado.

En los últimos días averigüe que en su familia solían tocar instrumentos, de allí ella obtuvo gusto por la música, soñando con algún día poder dedicarse a ello. Me había dicho que comenzó con una trompeta y ahora estaba aprendiendo a tocar guitarra.

-Me he preguntado ¿Por qué las guitarras son el instrumento más popular? En las series, películas y hasta tú, todos desean tocar la guitarra -Dije en un no muy buen intento de hacer conversación.

-No deseo tocar la guitarra. Quiero comprar una batería, pero es costosa.

\- ¿Batería? El instrumento más pesado, caro, difícil de tocar y mover -No sabia del tema e intuí que me equivoqué en la mayoria, no le di importancia esperando que no ella tampoco.

-Me gusta. ¿Tu, no has intentado tocar algo?

-Detesto hacer ruido, no quiero molestar a nadie

Termino de copiar y me devolvió mi libreta.

-Ven, vamos a la cafetería. Tengo hambre.

Raramente iba allá, me sentí un poco halagada por tal proposición.

-Claro -Fingí que no me importaba y volví a decir algo a la mitad del camino -¿No hubiera sido más fácil comer antes de venir?

-No había nada. Creí que podría aguantar, pero me dio hambre cuando venia hacia aca -Me dio una mirada de abajo hacia arriba -Creo que deberías comer más, tal vez consigas una figura como la mía -Hizo una pose como si tuviera un cuerpo escultural para después echarse a reír

-Jaja, no gracias, solo como antes y después de clase, nunca fuera de casa

\- ¿Nunca, que hay de un subway o un McDonald's?

-Nunca, a menos que la compre y la coma en casa -Debo admitir que me gustaría ir a un subway alguna vez, pero debería encontrar la manera de evitar mi "miedo" de hablar con el cajero. Obviamente Lapis paso por mi cabeza. Podría invitarla, me haría ignorar el miedo de estar y comer allí.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -Me miro con una sonrisa malévola - ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Demonios, debí dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos. No confió lo suficiente para decirle, tengo miedo de expresar que tengo tantos sentimientos. Ahora que lo pienso, Lapis y yo no somos nada, solo hemos hablado un par de ocasiones. Siendo negativa, aun puede terminar mal. Me niego a decirle, aun no estoy segura de como terminara todo ¿Qué sucedería si le cuento y todo me sale mal? Quedaría devastada por eso, y si en alguna ocasión me llega a recordar tal evento probablemente sería peor.

-Imagine algo chistoso -Pensé rápidamente en algo que funcionara -Pensé como me vería si me tiñera el cabello de verde

Me miro raro, era obvio que no era gracioso. Fue al mostrador a comprar mientras que yo la espere sentada en una mesa. Mirando a mi alrededor, vi a Lapis entrando en un grupo de 5. A mis ojos ella caminaba elegante y bella hacia el mostrador. Amatista volvió y regresamos de nuevo al salón, pero antes de irme voltee a Lapis, diciendo adiós con la mano.

-Tienes esa cara de nuevo -Me dijo mientras masticaba un trozo de su hamburguesa.

-No hables con la boca llena. ¡Cielos! No sé cómo… -Pensé un momento las cosas. A pesar de tener pésimos modales a la hora de comer, ella tenia novia y yo podría aprender de sus experiencias -Ayúdame a entender algo. Yo nunca he tenido novia ( _O amigos_ ) y me pregunto ¿Qué haces con tu novia? ¿De qué platican?

\- Rarita -Me insulto. Se quedo pensando por un momento -La invito a salir, nos besamos, hablamos de lo que nos paso en el día o algo nuevo que nos llame la atencion.

No creo poder utilizar eso. No la besare y no soy interesante.

 **Mejor que tu**

 **Lunes 20 de abril, 2015**

 **8:37 P.M.**

Miraba atentamente a cualquier autobús esperando impaciente su llegada. Todo pareciera ir bien entre nosotras, lamentablemente no es como en las películas románticas. Solo Lapis hablaba, me limitaba a comentar sobre su día o decir algo sobre caricaturas. Debía intentar algo diferente

-Hola

-Aaaah -Me espante al verla detrás de mí - ¿Cómo llegaste?

Rio burlándose de mi expresión

-Me baje en la siguiente parada

-Muy graciosa. ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Te divierte verme sufrir? - _Involuntariamente estaba siendo graciosa,_

Mis expresiones exageradas la hacían reír. Me hacía feliz ver como he podido fortalecer nuestro lazo. La primera vez solo pude temblar, ahora puedo gritarle.

-Calla. Comí antes de llegar. No quiero vomitar -Coloco sus brazos en su estómago, aguantando la risa

Observando con detenimiento podía notar una mancha en su mejilla derecha

-Si, de hecho, tienes algo aquí -Me acerque y levante mi mano para tomar ese condimento en su rostro. Al acercarme lo suficiente, retrocedió y su rostro se torno serio, ignorando que hace solo un momento no dejaba de reír - ¿Uh, pasa algo?

-Creí que me ibas a besar

Pude sentir como mi tono de piel cambiaba a uno completamente rojo. Nunca he hecho eso, mucho menos tendría el valor para acercarme.

\- ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera somos, ya sabes. ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Lo siento. Recordé algo

Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente por solo recordarlo. Debía saber que paso, de ninguna manera podía dejarlo como si no importara.

-Quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

-Nada en especial

-Laaaaapiiiiis. Dime

Esta bien -Suspiro -Tenia una amiga hace 2 años, mi mejor amiga. Un día me invito a un concierto como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado

-Debió ser caro

-Si, de hecho, trabajaba y estudiaba. Ahorro para poder regalarme un boleto. Mi madre no me dejo ir al principio, pero tras una conversación con ella por fin accedió. Me llevo en su auto, todo iba bien hasta que al finalizar el concierto, me beso inesperadamente -Hizo una pausa por un momento -Lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme, pedir un taxi y regresar sola a casa.

Debí escucharla cuando me dijo que no era nada. No es agradable escuchar acerca de los pretendientes que ha tenido, la chica que te gusta. Suena mejor que yo en todos los sentidos. Tenía auto, trabajo, valor ¿Qué puedo tener yo que ella no?

-Ya veo

-Lo intentamos, pero la termine al día y medio. Realmente no me gustaba, solo la use para olvidar a alguien -Bajo levemente la mirada -No volveré a hacer eso

Desconocía que hacer en ese momento. Mi única opción fue decir cualquier cosa

-Suena mal, pero al menos no te siguió hasta tu casa -Forcé una sonrisa

-Bueno, hackeo mis cuentas y no estoy segura de sí me siguió o lo averiguo con la información de mis cuentas. El punto es que fue a mi casa por la noche, tiro un regalo en el patio con una nota diciendo… cosas raras

Cada cosa que decía me hacía sentir peor. La chica de la que me hablaba me superaba en todo, incluso en lo malo. No podía pensar en otra cosa, estaba allí parada con la mirada al vacío

-Sabias que el verdadero nombre de los androides 17 y 18 eran Lapis y Lazuli.

Me tiro un dato aleatorio. Era como si intentara cambiar la conversación, al igual que yo lo intente antes ¿Se habrá percatado de cómo me sentía?

-Que interesante, no sabia que Lazuli fuera un nombre.

-Lo es, incluso es mi segundo nombre

-Crei que era un de alternar entre tus nombres de ahora en adelante

Hicimos otra pausa incomoda pero mi herorina, lazuli me salvo otra vez

-Además, el día de ayer mi celular se descompuso. Me aburrí toda la clase.

\- ¡Oh, no! Ahora cada vez que vayas a la escuela tendrás que prestar atención en clase ¿Qué clase de tortura es esa?

-Ya te estas burlando de mi -Logre transformar su rostro en uno sonriente

-En realidad, me alegra que no puedan llamarte. Ya nadie me interrumpirá cuando hable…

-Lapis -Escuche un grito

Volteamos a ver quién quien lo había dicho. Una señora de edad avanzada al otro lado de la calle

-Es mi mama. Me tengo que ir, adiós, cuídate.

-Igualmente

No pude sacarme a su ex de mi cabeza. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero al hacerlo solo lograría deprimirme más. Debería superarlo, después de todo, han pasado 2 años ¿Qué tan loco seria preguntarle? Es mejor ignorarlo y volver a casa

 **La reina del ajedrez**

 **Viernes 24 de abril del 2015**

 **4:40 P.M.**

Durante la clase de educación física decidí a enseñarle a jugar ajedrez a Rubí, un grave error. Nos sentamos en una banca con un tablero de ajedrez que solia llevar conmigo desde hace tiempo.

-Los peones solo se mueven así al atacar -Le explicaba las reglas del juego. Estaba frustrada por sus movimientos, repetía sus errores una y otra vez. - ¿Estas seguras que has jugado antes?

-Mas o menos. Hace años lo hice, no recuerdo si lo jugaba bien -Rio despreocupada. Esto sería frustrante.

Al momento de finalizar la partida llegaron unas gemelas, la mejor manera de diferenciarlas fue con sus lentes, los cuales tenían diferentes colores en sus varillas. Las había visto a la distancia, imagino que debían ser de otro grupo.

-Buena jugada ¿Quieren jugar contra mí? -Dijo la joven con el color amarillo en las varillas

-Claro -Ruby contesto sin pensar

Me levante, dejando espacio para la retadora. En medio del juego me hizo algunas preguntas para recordar cómo se movían sus piezas. Termino como esperaba, esa chica derroto a Ruby en tan solo 4 turnos.

-Te toca a ti -La chica me miro con su cara desafiante

Ha pasado tiempo desde que me enfrente a un adversario competente. Tome asiento con miedo a perder, miedo a dejar de ser la lista del salón.

El duelo fue parejo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en un momento de iluminación, vi la oportunidad para tomar ventaja. Ese movimiento marco el inicio de mi victoria, ya que, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, yo iba ganando mas ventaja hasta que por fin gane

-Buena jugada -Dijo la otra chica con varillas color azul - ¿Quieres probar contra mí?

Acepte el desafío. La confianza que había ganado en ese entonces se fue demasiado rápido. Sus jugadas estaban bien pensadas, gano ventaja desde el tercer turno y tomo mis piezas mas valiosas sin mucho esfuerzo. Perdí por una diferencia abrumadora, no tuve duda alguna, ella era mejor que yo.

-Buena jugada. Juegas mejor que las demás, vamos de nuevo

Me derroto otras 2 veces hasta que se acabo el tiempo. Pase a clase acompañada de Ruby.

-Vaya que sabían jugar -Dijo mi no muy lista compañera.

-Lo note ¿Sabes por qué estaban allí? No sabía que compartíamos el lugar con otra clase.

-Ah, sí. Le pregunte a Zircón mientras jugaban, a lo que respondió que su profesor falto y tuvieron clase libre.

Y así fue como me derrotaron en mi territorio, en la inteligencia, de la que tanto presumía

 **Espera**

 **Viernes 24 de abril del 2015**

 **8:35 P.M.**

Sin importar que sucediera, había algo que mantenía mi ánimo al máximo.

Caminaba hacia el lugar donde solía encontrarme con Lapis. Frente a mi la vi platicando con alguna de sus amigas ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía acercarme e interrumpir su conversación o simplemente quedarme allí hasta que se fuera. Ninguna me parecía cortes, decidí esperarla al otro lado de la calle, oculta detrás de la piedra donde nos conocimos.

Espere unos minutos y revise los autobuses que pasaban, si era quien yo creía, entonces sabia cual tomaría. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y repetí el proceso de observar los autobuses que pasaban, no podía esperar el momento para que se fuera.

Mi espera me pareció eterna, incluso paso un vendedor de mini pies a quien le compre dos. Me quede mirando a mi alrededor, aburrida e impaciente. Mi tiempo se acababa, tal vez llegaría su madre antes de poder decirle algo. Toda la semana la ha ido a buscar, ya que no tiene un celular. Por favor, llega tarde, aunque sea solo hoy.

En ese momento me di cuenta que todos los autobuses habían pasado excepto uno, debía ser mi día de mala suerte. Pasado unos minutos, vi pasar ese autobús, lo que significaba que por fin se iría. Aun debía tener, aunque fuera unos minutos para platicar.

Cuando mi suerte parecía que iba a cambiar, voltee a ver el otro la de la calle. Con ganas de arrancarme el cabello, las vi cruzando la calle. Ambas pasaron en frente di mi hasta la casa de Lapis, imagino que no me vieron por la roca verde. En fin, solo las vi llegando a casa de Lazuli ¿Qué harían allí? Esa chica espero fuera mientras Lapis entraba por algo, después dieron la vuelta y se dirigían de nuevo hacia mi. Me oculte del otro lado de la roca, las vi pasar frente a mi y volvi al otro lado.

Volvi a pasar por otro largo tiempo de espera. Todos los autobuses pasaron, siendo el ultimo en el que se iria su amiga. Cuando por fin pude verla acercarse sola, me volvi a ocultar detrás de la piedra. Ella paso sin notarme siquiera, la segui y dije cualquier cosa para llamar su atencion

-Lalalalalala -Cante mientras la seguía

-Hay -Dio un pequeño salto, deteniéndose repentinamente y volteo riéndose

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-Me asustaste con tu canción: Lalalalalala -Canto rápidamente con su hermosa sonrisa. No pude apartar la vista de sus labios -Creí que no habías venido

-Ja, no me perdería esto ni, aunque estuviera enferma. Dame un momento -Regrese a la roca donde espere, tome mi mochila y volví rápidamente -Que suerte que no me la robaran en esos segundos ¿Quieres? -Le extendí un mini pie

-Gracias. Perdona que me tardara, no creí que tomara tanto -Comenzó a comer el pie

-Si, ese autobús tardo tanto en pasar -Levante y baje mis brazos para hacer énfasis en mi ira -Pasaron 2 de todos los demás antes de que llegara ese. Casi estallo cuando lo vi pasar y ustedes lo dejaron pasar para hacer no sé que

-Fue su culpa. La estúpida estaba jugando con su dinero y cuando al fin se iría se le cayó en una alcantarilla. Tuve que ir a casa para prestarle dinero

\- ¡Lapis! -Escuche el grito del apocalipsis

-Lo sé, te tienes que ir

-Le dije que la acompañaría a la parada y me regresaría rápido.

-Está bien, adiós -Me despedí tratando de ocultar mi tristeza

-Cuídate

-Igual

Sin duda fue horrible tener que soportar eso, sin embargo, fue lindo y estoy segura que recordare esto por un buen tiempo. _Mucho tiempo_

 **Lo que más aprecio**

 **Miércoles 29 de abril del 2015**

Al esperar el autobús que trajera a Lazuli, recordé la vez en que se bajo en la siguiente parada. Observe con cuidado las ventanas y logre observar una silueta que de seguro era ella. Camine deprisa hasta la siguiente parada, con la esperanza de sorprenderla. Ella bajo antes de que llegara, pero para mi sorpresa, en lugar de caminar directamente hacia la parada en donde yo la esperaba, ella cruzo la calle y se metio en una papelería. Aproveche ese momento para esconderme detrás de un auto estacionado a la izquierda de la tienda, donde esperaría a que pasara y comenzaría a seguirla para volver a sorprenderla.

Salió del lugar, cuando vi su espalda creí que era el momento oportuno para sorprenderla. Me levante de mi escondite y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella volteo y me vio directamente, casi como si supiera que estaba escondida en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces allí? -Me pregunto

-Nada, nada -Me levante con rapidez y camine hacia su lado - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?

-Pude oler tu perfume

-Demonios ¿Qué significa? ¿Es un buen perfume o debería rociarme menos?

-No, está bien de hecho. Me gusta como huele

Caminamos juntas en dirección a su casa. No tuve nada que decir así que dije la primera estupidez que se me ocurriera

\- ¿Sabías que seré pedófila hasta agosto? -…Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso _¿Pedófila, en que pensaba? Soy la peor_ \- ¿No vas a preguntar?

\- ¿Por qué hasta Agosto?

-Porque en agosto cumplirás 18 y dejaras de ser una niña -… Otra pausa incomoda -Lo siento, solo esperaba que fuera gracioso y me dijeras: "No cumplo en agosto, cumplo en Julio 22" o cualquier otra fecha

-Cumplo el 8 de septiembre -Rio levemente, probablemente la forzó para relajar el ambiente

-Casi lo olvido -Saque una pirámide de chocolate -Ten ¡Feliz día del niño

-Gracias

Estaba mas callada de lo usual, no parecía que estuviera enojada conmigo, tal vez sea solo que no tiene mucho que decir. Si ella no hace conversación, entonces tengo que seguir diciendo lo que pueda

\- ¿Te imaginas si llegamos a ese lugar y tu madre esta esperándonos? Seria gracioso - _Probablemente debí callar en lugar de decir cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera_

-Se enojaría demasiado. Estoy acostumbrada a ello, pero seria mejor que no la vieras así. Si la ves, vete -La seriedad en su cara estaba a otro nivel

-No puede ser tan mala, digo, se preocupa mucho por ti ¿No?

-Eso no significa mucho. Solemos pelear demasiado

Si, sabia como era ese sentimiento de pelear con tu madre.

-Lamento oír eso. Al menos puedes ignorarla para que no te afecte -Como yo lo hago pensando en ti

-No en realidad. En una ocasión me amenazo con sacarme de la escuela

Eso si era grave ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

-¡No quiero! -Dije como niña -Nos llevamos cada vez mejor, estoy aprendiendo mucho contigo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Trabajare en vacaciones y podre pagar mi escuela

Habiamos llegado a la plaza. En lugar de estar cerca de la roca estábamos mas pegadas al lado derecho

-No puedo dejar de pensar en eso -Abrace a un poste de madera cerca -No quiero que te alejes

-Estaré bien. No dejare que me pase eso

-Quisiera poder creerte -Mire a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie viera a la loca pegada al poste - ¿No te avergüenza que haga esto?

-Para nada, también he hecho eso en la cafetería con todos viéndome -No pude evitar pensar en lo gracioso que seria ver eso. Ojalá pudiera ir al mismo tiempo que ella -Me dicen "!Ya quítate, me avergüenzas!" y respondo "No quiero!"

-Eso es gracioso

-No te sientas mal, después de todo, voy a estar bien -Me dio una agradable sonrisa, la cual hizo que me relajara

-¿Segura que estarás bien? -Pregunte insegura. Queria que lo confirmara

-Si, tranquila -Su bello rostro me convencio

-Esta bien -Solté el poste

Apenas mis brazos se alejaron el poste, ella se acerco e inesperadamente me abrazo. Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, no estaba lista para sentirla tan cerca, con sus delicados brazos rodeándome y su bello rostro en mi hombro. No podía creer que la primera vez que recibiera un abrazo seria de esta manera. Estar triste y ser reconfortada por la chica perfecta con un abrazo de la nada. Sonreí de lado, completamente relajada por tal contacto que jamás había sentido. Extendí mis brazos devolviéndole el abrazo y apoyando un poco mi cabeza en ella

-Gracias -Un poco después me aparte de ella -Imagino que gracias se queda corto

Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Quiero ayudarla, quiero que sepa que estoy allí para lo que necesite

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento. Soy muy cobarde, pero conseguiré un empleo para ayudarte. Por el momento quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo -Deje mi mochila en el piso y busque hasta sacar mi grabadora -Ten, esto es lo más preciado que tengo. Es la prueba de que me preocupo por ti. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día te ayudare

Acepto mi "regalo". El tiempo transcurrio con normalidad, platicamos un dia mas y al poco tiempo tuvo que irse. No pude dejar de pensarlo, le dije que la apoyaría y no pienso defraudarla

 **Mala decisión**

 **Viernes 1 de mayo del 2015 8:14 P.M.**

A 20 minutos de salir, el profesor nos pidió terminar un trabajo. Obviamente me apure a terminar para guardar mis cosas y estar lista al momento de salir

-Denme un momento. Debo ir a la dirección

Salió de clase por varios minutos, demasiados minutos. La campana sonó y muchos de mis compañeros comenzaron a retirarse. Debía conservar mi promedio, no quería perder mi único rasgo, ser una nerd.

El tiempo paso, vi el salón de Lapis salir mientras yo esperaba a que el profesor regresara. Correré y tomare el primer autobús que vea, después de todo ella tarda un tiempo en llegar, como ese día en que apenas pude hablarle.

Al momento en que regreso y tomo asiento, pase rápidamente a mostrar mi trabajo. No preste atención a lo demás, tan solo tome mis cosas y salí apresurada a la parada del autobús. Pasaron 2 minutos que sentí eternos hasta que por fin pasara.

Mis nervios disminuyeron conforme avanzaba, voltee a ambos lados esperando verla pasar por la ventana, pero no había rastro de ella. Al bajar, busque en todas las direcciones sin éxito alguno.

Me senté a esperarla, a fin de cuentas, no era tan tarde como para pensar que se había ido. No tengo un reloj, solo es una suposición. Miraba a los autobuses, peatones, taxis, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser ella. Me estaba alterando para nada, me relaje sacando unos audífonos con una batería que debería durar 2 horas. No los había usado en mucho tiempo, es raro decirlo, pero solía escuchar música como las personas normales.

Mi corazón se calmó, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se aceleró. Las canciones me hicieron pensar positivo, imagine lo lindo que seria cuando llegara y nos reiríamos de lo tonto que fue pensar de esta manera. Con cada canción escuchaba me imaginaba en un nuevo escenario donde pudiéramos hablar o visitar.

Todo fue lindo hasta que de la nada, mis audífonos dejaron de funcionar. Trate de encenderlo una y otra vez para terminar por aceptar que mi batería se había acabado, espero haya estado descargada.

El frio viento de la noche me comenzó a afectar, me cruce de brazos tratando de calentarme. Mis esperanzas disminuyeron drásticamente, me levante y mire alrededor por ultima vez antes de darme por vencido.

Camine a casa con la mirada baja durante todo el camino. Al llegar a casa y mirar el reloj vi que eran las 11:08 P.M. Haciendo cálculos eran: 2:00 horas de mis audífonos, 15 minutos de regreso, lo que daba como resultado que llegue allá a las 8:53 de la noche. Mis clases terminaron a las 8:20 y debí llegar caminando a las 8:35 a más tardar.

Me fui a mi cama sin cenar. Apreté con fuerza mis ojos, tratando de dormir para no pensar en lo ocurrido. Seria un largo fin de semana, sintiéndome culpable

 **Calma**

 **Lunes, 4 de mayo del 2015**

 **8:35 P.M.**

Por fin, llevaba días con ese remordimiento en mí y el día de hoy mi espera había terminado. Sentía un gran remordimiento y debía disculparme por lo que hice. Había tomado una decisión importante: Lapis es más importante que mis calificaciones

Veía desde la piedra color verde como Lazuli caminaba junto a otra amiga. Me alegre al verla, pero también al notar que en casi un minuto ella se fue permitiéndola cruzar la calle. Quise sorprenderla de otra manera así que esperé paciente sin asomarme, aprovechando para guardar mis lentes en su estuche

-Hola -Escuche detrás de mí. Di la vuelta observando a mi adorada Lapis

\- ¡Lapis!

Extendí mis brazos mientras me acercaba a ella rápidamente, culminando en un inesperado abrazo. Hundí mi cabeza en su cálido y reconfortante hombro por un breve momento en donde pude sentir como todos mis problemas se disipaban. Me correspondió cubriéndome con sus brazos y acariciándome lentamente. Me retire lentamente con mi sonrisa de estúpida

-Lo siento, espero no te haya molestado

-Para nada, pero ¿Por qué fue eso?

-La culpa no me dejo. Desde que llegue tarde ese día por una terrible decisión

-Admito que creí que ya no vendrías

-Nada de eso, solo fue un problema con el profesor que me hizo llegar tarde.

 **Yellow**

 **Jueves 7 de mayo del 2015**

 **4:20**

Estábamos en clase de algebra. Miraba por la ventana esperando ver al ángel de al lado, me era difícil despegar la vista del profesor que no dejaba de hablar sobre como resolver ciertas ecuaciones que nos dejó de tarea

-Muy bien, diré sus nombres y vendrán con su tarea -Comenzó a decir varios nombres, pero al parecer no muchos lo hicieron. Furioso, se levantó de su silla -Ustedes son el peor grupo que he tenido. Voy a llamar a la directora, tal vez así aprendan

Salió enojado y aprisa del lugar. En cuestión de minutos regreso acompañada con la directora. He escuchado que es una mujer muy estricta a la que le gusta que todo esté en orden y en silencio

-Así que este es el grupo -Dijo la mujer mayor. Tenía puesto un vestido elegante, un poco ajustado para un lugar como este, pero quela hacia resaltar de cualquier otro -De pie aquellos que hicieron su tarea

Solo 5 se levantaron, era un número muy bajo, sin contar que le pase los problemas a 2 de ellas. No hay duda que este grupo tiene un problema con esta materia

-Lo ve, no me hacen caso -Dijo el profesor

-Todo aquel que no haya cumplido será castigado por esto. Este sábado, a las 9 a.m. harán una limpieza de este lugar. Esto se repetirá si siguen desobedeciendo las indicaciones del maestro. Yo solía enseñar álgebra, calculo diferencial y calculo integral, por eso les aseguro que es una materia de vital importancia en su educación. Las matemáticas están relacionadas con su inteligencia, queremos que se desarrollen hasta donde puedan y…

Continúo hablando historias acerca de matemáticas, inteligencia, mejores alumnos siempre son buenos en esa materia, etc. Fue una molestia estar de pie durante su discurso. Mientras hablaba toda la clase permanecía callada, como si tuviera un aura que los intimidaba. Cuando por fin se marcharon, el lugar se volvió ruidoso con muchos comentarios negativos hacia la directora. Lo mejor de esto es que tendría una anécdota interesante que contar cuando viera a Lazuli, jeje, adoro su segundo nombre

 **Temprano**

 **Lunes, 11 de mayo del 2015**

 **5:30 P.M.**

Usualmente, cuando falta tu maestro de la ultima clase te permiten salir antes, solo que el día de hoy, el maestro que debía darme las ultimas 3 clases falto. Salimos lentamente, algunos quedándose a conversar fuera de la escuela, no era la única sin nada que hacer.

Camine despacio, tomando el camino largo para hacer tiempo y que la espera no sea tan larga. El camino consistía en caminar recto la mitad del camino en dirección a casa y luego dar la vuelta hacia la izquierda en dirección a Casa de Lapis.

-Hay, espérame -Dijo Amatista a la vez que me alcanzaba -Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí ¿Para dónde vas?

-Como no quiero ir a casa tomare el camino largo, siempre lo tomo, pero en esta ocasión será mas largo -Puse rectas mis palmas y comencé a describir la trayectoria que tomaría

-Ya veo, entonces vámonos juntas -No tenia una excusa para negarme y el tiempo me sobraba. Según recuerdo, las ultimas clases de Lazuli serian clases que ya tuve, por ende, no saldría antes como yo

-Vale, no tengo nada más que hacer -Dije, preocupada en el fondo porque se volviera a repetir lo de hace días

-Si no quieres llegar a tu casa ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntas de hoy en adelante? -Originalmente no le tenia suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, pero a día de hoy es por tener un "¿Encuentro?" al finalizar las clases. Nuestro lazo no era fuerte como para contarle lo sucedido.

-No solo eso, también voy a una pequeña plaza a pensar. Cada vez que estoy en ese lugar me relajo, dejo mis tensiones de lado y siento que mi alma se purifica -Logre engañarla sin necesidad de mentir, cosa que suelo hacer desde hace unos 2 años y medio por pequeños traumas de mi pasado.

-No se como puedes relajarte de esa manera -Coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza -Cuando tengo problemas y me pongo a pensar, en vez de relajarme me pongo más triste

-Vaya, tal vez necesites un lugar que te traiga recuerdos felices -Demonios, dije que voy a un lugar feliz -Ya sabes, puede ser donde jugabas cuando pequeña, cuando comiste algo delicioso

-Como a Perla -Dijo con la sonrisa de tonta hacia el cielo

-Cállate -Al escucharlo había tapado mis orejas

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Detesto esos temas -Me ruborice un poco

-No puede ser cierto, nadie es tan rara

-Pues yo si

-Ya veo -Me miro por un segundo hasta que destapé mis oídos -Cuando abrazaba a Perla podía sentir sus… -Volví a cubrirme -Ya, no te preocupes…

-Mas te vale -Baje las manos

-Lo hicimos en -Levante mis manos en un rápido reflejo, deteniéndome cuando comenzó a reír -Caíste… Pero sí que eres rara

-Dime algo que no sepa. Por eso reprobé en mi anterior escuela -Bajé la mirada y los brazos

-Es cierto, has mencionado eso antes ¿Cómo es que la mejor de la clase reprobó estando en una buena escuela?

-No sé si soy la mejor, después de todo hay una chica de otra clase que me derrota en ajedrez los viernes y miércoles en educación física cuando tiene clase libre

-Eres la mejor que conozco, no me digas que esa otra escuela era demasiado para ti

-Claro que no -Mire desafiante -Incluso allá era la mejor -Lamentablemente pedían hacer demasiados equipos -Me desanimo e incline mi cuerpo -Nunca tuve compañeros. Intente hacerme sus amigos, pero me centre tanto en ser aceptada que al final no pude conseguir un equipo. Nunca tuve el valor para preguntar si podía hacerlo sola, no quería que pensaran que no podía llevarme bien con los demás. También estuve a punto de reprobar a los 12 porque no me dejaban de molestar

-Lo siento -Se quedo callada. Quería pensar que no fue por mi culpa -Pero al menos ahora haces equipo conmigo

-Si, pero solo me elegiste por ser la lista

-Pero ahora eres mi amiga -Me dio un golpe en el hombro

-Ustedes tienen una extraña manera de expresar afecto

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a una plaza con diversos juegos con niños en ellos.

-Aquí es -Se detuvo y apunto hacia una tienda -Dando la vuelta en esa ferretería, sigues derecho hasta ver la casa con los números 1615, allí vivo

Nos despedimos y pude regresar a la ruta de siempre con tiempo de sobra.

 **El verdadero significado de inteligencia**

 **Miércoles, 13 de mayo del 2015**

 **3:00 P.M.**

Era la hora de educación física, cuando me disponía a ir, pude ver llegando a Amatista. Me dirigí hacia ella para irnos juntos

-Una hora tarde ¿No te preocupa que algún día no te dejen entrar?

-No, el limite de entrada es a las cuatro, después de eso no te dejan pasar -Dijo sin preocupación alguna

Nos detuvimos un momento para que la sudada de Amatista se rehidratara, al llegar vimos a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos en una banca.

-Jaque mate -Dijo la gemela alfa, aquella que ya me había derrotado en varias ocasiones. Ruby se levante e inmediatamente un chico se sentó.

Me acerque a observar con detenimiento las jugadas que realizaba. En cuestión de 4 a 10 movimientos acorralaba a su oponente dejándolo sin esperanza de ganar.

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que logro obtener 8 victorias sin problemas

-He derrotado a todos los que sabían jugar. ¡Ahora soy la reina del Ajedrez! -Levanto sus manos como celebración. Conocía ese sentimiento bien, llenarte de confianza por la racha de victorias

-Aun no -Dijo Amatista -Te falta nuestra nerd, Peridot -Me apunto causando que todos voltearan a verme

-Tienes razón, vamos a jugar -Sonrió, confiada por sus habilidades

\- ¡Vamos Peri, tú puedes! -Amatista trato de animarme

Tomé asiento y tras acomodar las piezas comencé mi primer movimiento. Era extraño, pero tras observar cada partida, cada jugada, cada pieza que movía, sentía como si supiera que es lo que seguía. Tras un par de jugadas que hice, comencé a notar que tenia la ventaja del juego

-Stephen Hawking decía que la inteligencia es la habilidad de adaptarse al cambio. He visto todas tus jugadas, he memorizado que es lo que harás -Dos jugadas después solo había algo que decir -Jaque mate

 **Hermana**

 **Miércoles, 20 de mayo del 2015**

 **8:47 P.M.**

Me encontraba platicando con Lazuli sobre lo que hicimos el día de hoy. Yo me la pase construyendo un circuito mientras ella jugaba a hacerle preguntas a un fantasma de nombre Charlie. En el momento en que me iba a contar la respuesta que les dio, un tono de mensaje se escuche

-Dame un momento -Reviso su teléfono por unos momentos mientras yo la esperaba pacíficamente -Era mi hermana, dice que no vaya a llegar tarde. Como si le fuera a hacer caso

-Je, no sabía que tuvieras hermana… o un teléfono nuevo

-No hay mucho que decir de ella, solo que le gusta el robot de Futurama, incluso lo tiene de protector de pantalla

-El buen Bender. Es un buen rasgo de personalidad tener una serie favorita. A diferencia mía, que no tengo personalidad -Baje la mirada y mi cuerpo para expresar mi tristeza y luego algo me vino a la mente - ¿Qué con el teléfono?

-No soportaba estar todo el día sin celular y le pedí prestado a Ópalo para comprarlo. A mi madre no le gusto y me dijo que lo regresara, si llega ¿Podrías decirle que me lo diste tu? Por favor -Junto sus manos para suplicar

-Seguro

-Lapis -Escuche un grito diferente al de costumbre

-Es mi hermana. Vino antes, lo siento, pero tengo que irme

-Una lástima, adiós

-Adiós, cuídate

 _Jajajajaja. No sabia lo mucho que importaría en el futuro_

 **Días de lluvia**

 **Lunes 25 de mayo del 2015**

 **4:38 P.M.**

Acababa de sonar la campana, nuestro profesor nos dejó salir después de dibujar un diagrama que tendríamos que hacer al regresar del descanso, por lo que fui de las primeras en salir de toda la escuela. Fui directo a mi lugar para observar toda la escuela.

Caminar había sido una experiencia no muy grata para mí, después de todo, el día de hoy no encontré mi pantalón normal y tuve que utilizar uno un poco mas pequeño. Solía usar pantalones cómodos, no uno que resaltara la figura que no tengo.

Del salón de al lado comenzaron a salir al descanso. Voltee para evitar distraerla de sus platicas. Pude escuchar su voz en un grupo de chicas mientras caminaban detrás de mí, para después comenzar a reírse

\- ¿Por qué la ven tanto? -Dijo Lapis -Es por los pantalones ajustados

Me volví roja cual tomate. Escuche como se alejaban para después oír pasos en mi dirección

\- ¿Qué haces? -La adorable Lazuli se puso a mi lado

-Lo usual, espero que Lapis venga para poder observar su hermoso cabello de un lado a otro, lamentablemente no la veo

Antes de que pudiera contestarme llego Amatista rodeado de otras varias

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Trato de hacerlo funcionar, pero no me sale -Tenia en sus manos armado el diagrama de la clase

Es impresionante la ira que sentí en ese momento. De verdad quería golpearla y maldecir tan fuerte como pudiera

-Seguro -me quede observando por unos 2 segundos lo que había armado

-Si quieres me voy para que puedas estar con tus amigas -Dijo Lapis

-No te preocupes, terminare en un momento -Me apresure y señale dos 2 puntos -Haz un puente entre estos 2

-Lo siento Peri -Las demás se retiraron a hacer lo que les dije, dejándonos a solas otra vez

-En realidad no somos amigas, solo las ayudo, ya sabes la nerd de la clase ayuda

-Claro -Miro al cielo -Se ve como si fuera a llover el día de hoy ¿Crees que debamos vernos hoy?

Sabía lo que debía decir, no importaba si me rompía el corazón

-Creo que seria mejor no hablar por las noches, ya sabes para evitar mojarnos -Mis ganas de gritar eran cada vez más fuertes. No hablamos mucho después de eso, así que Conte una historia para relajar el ambiente

\- ¿Sabes como me hice esta herida? -Aparte todo mi cabello dejando al descubierto una cicatriz en mi frente que parecía un triángulo invertido

-La había visto antes, pero no creí que fuera correcto preguntar

-Fue cuando niña, quería alcanzar unos jugos que estaban muy altos, tome una escalera de una litera y entonces *Crash* Caí Me golpee tan fuerte que sangre durante un buen rato. Debía cicatrizar con un ungüento que me aplicaba, pero como una niña traviesa volví a golpearme contra un tubo de metal y se abrió de nuevo, impidiendo que se borrara

No paso mucho hasta que sonara la campana. Paso a su clase que le quedaba cerca, mientras que yo me dirigí al taller para hacer ese estúpido trabajo. Al llegar vi a Amatista intentando reparar su esa cosa. Vaya, de verdad me puso de malas no poder hablar con ella por las noches

-Dame espacio -Quite el cable que le dije que colocara y lo puse en otro lugar. Trate de encenderlo y ahora encendió la luz que indicaba que funcionaba correctamente

 **Silencio incomodo**

 **Viernes 29 de mayo del 2015**

Habían pasado días desde que acordamos no vernos de nuevo. El cielo solo estaba nublado, la lluvia ya no era un problema. La estaba esperando detrás de esa roca verde.

Hola -Dije mientras veía a Lazuli acercarse -Espero no te moleste

-Para nada, después de todo no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar en un buen tiempo

Tras decir eso nos quedamos calladas, casi como si no quisiéramos hablar. En un intento de callar el silencio, si es que es posible, Conte la historia de mi valiente victoria

-Y entonces recordé que me dio ánimos, confiando en la nerd de su clase, para al final decir: Jaque Mate. A día de hoy es incapaz de ganarme

-Vaya que eres la reina de las nerds

-Que te digo, no por nada me piden la tarea

De nuevo entramos al silencio incómodo. Era una tortura verla voltear a un lado y al otro solo porque yo la estaba aburriendo. De seguro ella tenia cosas interesantes que hacer y yo aquí quitándole el tiempo. Apuesto a que no me lo dice por cortesía. En esta ocasión no hubo manera de romper el silencio, duro mas de lo que pude resistir e hice lo impensable

-Oye Lapis

\- ¿Sí?

-No tenemos nada que decirnos hoy así que… Creo que seria mejor que fueras a tu casa

-Bueno -Me miro extraño para después irse sin mas

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente me senté, me recargue en la roca, abrace mis rodillas y baje mi cabeza. ¿Esto era lo peor que había hecho? No, lo hice para que no me tuviera que soportar, después de todo estaba molestándola y quitándole su tiempo

 **…**

 **Lunes, 1 de junio del 2015**

 **8:43 P.M.**

Todo el fin de semana pensé el los acontecimientos recientes. He avanzado mucho en mis relaciones, pero al mismo tiempo Lapis y yo terminamos por comentar cualquier cosa de la que pudiéramos hablar, eso incremento los silencios incomodos entre nosotros. Creo que es la hora, debía de preguntarle si soy molesta. Su reciente comportamiento de evitarme me ha llevado al límite. El día de hoy lo Sabre y, en el peor de los casos, le agradeceré por todo

Mirando a un lado de mi la vi acercándose con los ojos un tanto rojos

-Noto algo raro en tus ojos ¿Estas bien?

-Nada, solo recordé una tonta pelea con mi madre que me puso a pensar -Se paso la mano por la cara en un intento de que no se notara

\- ¿Que debo de hacer? ¿Te reconforto, ignoro el tema para distraerte?

-Cambia el tema, no te preocupes por mi -Que fácil decirlo

-Había algo que he querido preguntarte -La mire llena de determinación. Estaba lista para lo que me dijera. - ¿Qué piensas de mí?

-Bueno, no iba a decirte esto porque creí que tú lo harías -Desvió la mirada al suelo, dudando por un momento, para después mirarme alegre -Pero tú me gustas

Mis latidos se detuvieron, no esperaba que esto fuera una respuesta

-Pero ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, no tengo nada de especial

-Mentira, eres hermosa y aunque se que dices no tener personalidad si la tienes. Eres graciosa

-Guau, no esperaba esto. Esperaba que dijeras que estabas harta de mí y que debía dejar de venir por lo sucedido el viernes

-No me gustaría que dejaras de venir

-Pero eres hermosa, probablemente tengas mejores opciones, cualquier opción es mejor que yo

-Pero tú me gustas

Durante el resto de la noche continúe haciendo preguntas de ese tipo, convencida de que algo así era demasiado bueno para ser real. Al final se tuvo que ir, dejándome pensando que es lo que sucedería a partir de ahora.

 **Recuerden mi consejo: No se desvelen escribiendo, no es bueno para ustedes ni para lo que escriban.**

 **Hasta otra**


	5. Bitácora: Inseguridad

**Este capitulo fue mas largo de lo que esperaba, de hecho tuve que quitarle su 30 o 50 por ciento porque no administre bien la cantidad de palabras. Esa parte que le quite, era la razón para darle el titulo así que... se lo tuve que cambiar por uno improvisado (El cual no me agrada mucho). También siento que "Desperdicie" mucho tiempo con las preguntas acerca de** **: Belleza, hobbies y gustos, sin embargo considero esas partes importantes para recalcar su inseguridad. Pido disculpas por lo tedioso que sera.**

 **Unas pequeñas aclaraciones que olvide poner, igual son irrelevantes o lo pudieron notar por su cuenta (Y las corregire pronto)**

 **Dato irrelevante: El "uniforme que llevan es solo un pantalon azul (Jeans, vaqueros, pantalon de mezclilla o como le digan por alla) y una camisa blanca con el escudo de la escuela. Nada importante**

 **Dato obvio: Estan en el turno de tarde. Probablemente lo notaron por las horas a las que salen y entran, lamentablemente lo olvide poner.**

 **Una cosa que aprendí recientemente es que transmitir correctamente los sentimientos y las emociones es mas importante de lo que creí.**

 **Martes 2 de junio del 2015**

 **8: 40 P.M.**

Me había dicho tantas cosas, fue una lástima que no comprendiera ninguna de ellas. Seguía pensando lo mismo ¿Qué podría gustarle de mí? Era incomprensible, no tenemos nada en común, no soy atractiva, no soy interesante. Según mi punto de vista, cualquier persona seria mejor que yo. No es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con los mismos gustos en música, cualquier persona podría hablar de sus gustos excepto yo, y más de la mitad de las chicas se ven más hermosas que yo. Para alguien que tiende a analizar las cosas, enamorarse resulta en un dolor de cabeza.

Como era habitual, esperaba a Lazuli mientras me recargaba en la gran piedra verde. Espero que el tiempo sea suficiente para poder resolver mis dudas. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar, ser como todos los demás, dejarme llevar por el momento sin complicarse la vida. Estúpido cerebro, estas molestando a Lapis, por tu culpa no puedo ser normal. Cualquier persona normal bailaría de felicidad si la persona que le gusta le correspondiera.

-Hola -Desde mi lado derecho llego Lapis. Espero no le moleste que le pregunte de nuevo

-Ah, hola ¿Cómo estás? -Siempre inicio de manera terrible las conversaciones

-Aquí tranquila, esperando - ¿Eso fue una indirecta? ¿Espera que haga algo? Después de todo, sus palabras fueron: "Bueno, no iba a decirte esto porque creí que tú lo harías… pero tú me gustas"

-Bueno yo… Pensé en lo que dijiste ayer y -Apreté fuertemente mis puños -Aun no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedo gustarte? ¿No te gustaría tener a alguien con quien poder hablar de música, que te contara de sus hobbies, o incluso una novia guapa? Vamos, ni siquiera me gusta la música. Debes admitir que es algo raro

\- ¿No me habías dicho que escuchabas algo de rock en tus audífonos?

-Casi -Deje mi mochila en el piso y saque mis grandes audífonos azules -Cuando tenía 13 comence a tener unos problemas en casa un poco graves. Solía enojarme con facilidad, cualquier cosa podía enfurecerme, deseaba hacerme daño y de alguna manera el rock y el metal encajaban con mi ánimo en ese entonces. Sigo escuchan música cuando me odio, además solo tengo unas 30 canciones aquí.

-Tu ganas, no es normal pero tampoco es que importe -Miro mis cosas un momento - ¿Ese es un ajedrez?

-Si, lo tengo por si conozco a alguien que sepa jugar. Me gusta estar preparada para cualquier situación. Mira esto -Saque un paraguas -Lo tengo desde que te conocí, cayo una tormenta monstruosa y me mojo por completa en cuestión de segundos. Después de eso comencé a correr mientras gritaba: "Todo es increíble" De la película de legó.

-No la he visto -Se agacho y tomo una caja con dibujos de varios monstruos -Lindo ¿Qué es?

-Aquí guardo mis materiales como diodos y transistores -Elegí a propósito 2 materiales difíciles de pronunciar para parecer interesante -También tengo esto de mi antigua escuela -Saque una pequeña placa de metal

Comencé a sacar un montón de cosas tales como: una botella de agua que compraba cada día antes de reunirnos, el perfume que solía ponerme, pinzas, regla y muchas, muchas cajas de chicles vacías (Solía masticar 2 mientras esperaba.

-Eso explica tu postura -Se encorvó como gorila y dio unos pequeños pasos -Con tanto peso no puedes evitarlo

¡Cielos! Trágame tierra era poco ¿De verdad caminaba así? Es cierto que miraba el piso siempre que caminaba para evitar el contacto visual con las personas, pero no sabía que me jorobaba así. Lo único bueno de que se burlara de mi era poder verla sonreír. Trate de enderezar mi postura, aunque solo sentía que sacaba el pecho, lo que obviamente me hacía sentir vergüenza.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta -Quise cambiar el tema - ¿No preferirías alguien interesante con quien hablar de música o cosas interesantes?

-Hemos estado hablando por semanas, siempre la pasamos bien. Me gusta tu forma de ser -Me sonroje levemente

-Pero vamos ¿No te gustaría tener una novia atractiva? Podrías conseguirte algo mejor que yo sin problemas. Tu belleza fue lo que me llamo la atención en primer lugar. Seria hipócrita de mi parte decirte que no importa eso.

-No eres fea. De nada te sirve la belleza exterior si eres horrible en el interior. Todas las personas prefieren la personalidad, la cual, si tienes, antes que la belleza

-Si, pero aun así…

-Buenas tardes -Dijo una mujer que venía con otras 2 personas vestidas con camisas horribles -Disculpen las molestias ¿Ya saben por cual candidato a alcalde votaran?

-No -Contesto Lapis

-En ese caso les vengo a pedir que consideren al alcalde Dewey.

-Está bien, lo tendremos en cuenta

-Muy bien, espero no les moleste que les tomemos unas fotos

Le dieron una camisa a Lapis y le tomaron foto junto a una mujer mientras la sostenía.

-Muy bien, ahora una foto con la novia

Me sonroje e intercambie una rápida mirada con Lazuli. Me dieron una camisa y sonreí, no pude evitarlo al escuchar que éramos novias. Mi sonrisa solo aumento al pensar que esa era la primera vez que nos tomamos una foto juntas. Nos dieron unos productos con la cara del alcalde y se fueron rápido.

-Eso fue raro ¿Tienes edad para votar? -Le pregunte porque, según recuerdo, tiene 17 y cumple hasta septiembre

-No, pero no quería que se fueran. Quería esto- Extendió la camiseta con ese feo rostro. Yo solo la mire extrañada -No es para mí, es para mi perro. Me rompió una blusa hace poco, así que le daré esto para que muerda.

-Quieres la mía, no creo usarla

-Descuida, puedes quedártela

-Ya veré que hacer con esto -Me alegro que dijera eso. Atesoraría esto por siempre, recordando cómo fue la primera vez que nos tomamos una foto, aunque no fuera intencional. Recordatorio: Buscar esa foto -En fin, continuando con lo que hablábamos. El aspecto físico. Nunca he experimentado algo así, tengo miedo, nervios, temor, emoción, ansiedad. No sé cómo actuar ahora, digo, es como si mi cerebro no pudiera procesar la realidad, simplemente no lo comprendo. Se que debería…

Ese horrible tono de llamada me interrumpió de nuevo. Ya sabía lo que venía. Contesto y espere a que pronunciara esas palabras tan dolorosas

-Lo siento, debo irme

-No hay problema, ya me acostumbré. Adiós

-Adiós, cuídate

Ese fue otro día perdido, nada de lo que dijo pudo reconfortarme. Tuve que caminar a casa sintiéndome mal. Debí ser feliz y disfrutar lo que tengo. Durante el camino tuve la oportunidad de conversar conmigo misma.

-Debiste decírselo estúpida. Como de costumbre eres una cobarde

-No estaba lista. Quiero saber bien porque le gusto, ya que, según lo que entiendo es algo totalmente improbable

-Haciendo eso solo le demuestras lo molesta e insegura que eres. Sería maravilloso que mañana te diga que necesita tiempo para pensarlo, te pida que dejes de verla en la plaza y cuando intentes hablarle de nuevo te diga que ya está saliendo con alguien.

\- ¿Crees que deba hacer algo?

-Claro, lamentablemente no podrás, nunca has podido. Siquiera tienes idea de cómo pedirle… ¿Qué sea nuestra novia?

-No lo sabemos, no tenemos experiencia en esto. ¿Tenemos que pedírselo, así sin más?

-Estamos igual, mejor vuelvo a insultarte. ¡Maldita estúpida! Solo hazlo y no mires atrás

-Si fuera tan fácil hacerlo

-Solo en una ocasión lograste hacerlo

-El 20 de marzo

El día que nos conocimos, fue muy extraño ese día. Grite su nombre y aun con el miedo avance. No pude pensar mucho, solo seguí hablando, con piernas temblorosas solo me quedé allí disfrutando lo sucedido. Ojalá pudiera solamente ir y pedírselo como en cualquier serie.

Al llegar a casa, prepare unos dos sándwiches y los comí de pie, pensando la mejor idea de dar un paso en nuestra relación ¿Cuál debería ser la forma ideal? Hay tantas maneras de hacerlo, pero están definidas por la naturaleza de la relación, las personalidades, el tiempo de conocerse, los gustos. Termine de comer antes de darme cuenta para luego pasar a mi habitación.

Me senté en frente del pc y comencé a buscar cosas como "Top mejores declaraciones" "La mejor declaración de amor" "Como declararse" "Como pedir que sea tu novia". Pase cerca de una hora buscando para después ver los momentos. La mayoría de las declaraciones fueron influenciadas por el momento, algo les pasaba y corrían a decirlo. No creo que algo me vaya a obligar a eso. No gritaré que me gusta, podría avergonzarla e incomodarla. Estúpidos vídeos, los creadores elegían los puestos por lo linda que se veía la pareja y no en cómo fue la declaración. El segundo problema era que, después de la declaración seguía un beso

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! -Grite. Después estrellé mi cabeza contra el escritorio y puse mis manos sobre mi nuca

Ya era difícil lidiar con la declaración como para después tener que preocuparme por hacer eso. ¿Debo robarle un beso como en las películas? No, no lograría hacer eso debido a mi inseguridad y mi estatura. Si tan solo tuviera su tamaño podría acercarme sin que sospeche. Podría pedírselo, pero eso me quitaría el factor romance y no sabría que hacer a continuación ¿Debería quedarme quieta mientras ella me besa? Nunca me he declarado ni besado, esto solo me confundía más y más. Seguí así hasta casi las 4 de la mañana cuando por fin decidí irme a dormir.

 **Miércoles 3 de Junio del 2015**

 **3:55 P.M.**

Salí a estirar las piernas durante el cambia de hora. Me recargue sobre el barandal y miraba sobre mi hombro izquierdo por si Lazuli pasaba.

-Oye Peridot -Interrumpirme cuando pienso, típico de Ruby. Se coloco a mi lado izquierdo, tapando mi visión hacia Lapis. Es como si estuviera entrenando, volviéndose cada vez mejor en interrumpir lo que hago

\- ¿Sí? -Voltee y la mire para vigilar detrás de ella. Oculté mi molestia y respondí calmada

\- ¿Quién crees que sea la más estúpida de aquí?

-Sugalite

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? -Volví en mí y comencé a prestarle atención a lo que decía - ¿Qué dijiste?

-Te pregunte ¿Quién es la más estúpida? y respondiste Sugalite. Esperaba que dijeras que Amatista o yo. ¿Por qué ella? Sus calificaciones son decentes

-No prestaba atención y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente – Calle un momento y pensé si debía decirlo -Hace años ella me molestaba 5 a 1, eso es todo. Afortunadamente se olvidó de mí y ya debió encontrar alguien más a quien molestar -Me sentí incomoda al decirlo. Una adulta quejándose por como una persona la trato en el pasado es patético. Decidí irme rápidamente - ¿Qué dices Amatista? Voy para allá

Entre y me senté frente a Amatista. Ella estaba allí sin hacer nada, completamente relajada. Fue excelente que no estuviera ocupada, si no, no hubiera podido salir de esa situación incómoda.

-Entonces ¿Quién es la más estúpida de aquí? -Me hizo la misma pregunta de la que quise huir

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? -No quería volver a decirlo y detestaba mentir

-Hicimos una apuesta sobre eso

Ruby llego y antes de que pudiera evitar el tema comenzó a contarle. Me levanté y salí ignorando lo que paso a mi alrededor.

 **Miércoles 03 de Junio del 2015**

 **08:40 P.M.**

Como si no hubiera hecho algún progreso, esperaba ansiosa hasta que llegara Lazuli. Había estado comprando cajas de chicles seguido para asegurar un aliento agradable para ella. Minutos antes había comprado una barra de chocolate, mi plan era dárselo cuando se lo pidiera, algo así como un gesto romántico. De tanto esperar por fin llegó el momento, había llegado Lazuli

-Hey -Salude levantado levemente mi mano de manera tranquila, como si no tuviera paranoia de tanto pensar

-Hola -Se coloco a mi lado, recargándose sobre la piedra verde

-Estuve pensando sobre lo que pasa aquí. No sé muy bien a donde va esto ¿Estarías bien con alguien que no tenga nada en común contigo? Me encantaría poder hablar sobre las cosas que te gustan, pero de verdad no puedo

-Pero aun así hablamos. Te platico de mis cosas, escuchas atentamente y viceversa ¿Crees que yo hubiera conocido las series de las que me has contado? El niño criminal que golpeaba gente con un bate de beisbol y patines todas las noches pero que en realidad era algo psicológico/Súper natural. O ese hombre que, junto a su madre, su amigo burbuja y su amigo robot nazi peleaba con aztecas dueños de un gimnasio.

-Esa ultima la exagere. Espera un momento -Imaginé un rayo de luz que pasaba por mi cabeza al darme cuenta de lo sucedido - ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? -Era tan hermoso saber que recordaba las cosas que le contaba. Era más asombroso porque las cosas de las que hablaba eran aburridas.

-Claro que sí. Me interesa lo que digas

-Tu ganas esta vez. Se lo que responderás, pero aun así necesito que lo digas ¿Qué hay de mi extraña condición en donde no tengo gustos

-Si los tienes. Me hablas de historias extrañas, teorías disparatadas, cosas matemáticas y tecnológicas. Se que dices que no tienes personalidad, pero eres graciosa -Reviso un momento su celular, lo guardo y me miró fijamente - ¿Sabes? Si dudas mucho en confesar tus sentimientos, entonces alguien más puede llegar y quitarte tu oportunidad -Dude levemente por lo que dijo

-Aclárame algo ¿Es una advertencia de lo que puede pasar o es una amenaza de lo que harás? -Se río levemente de mi pregunta

-Es lo que podría pasar. Es más común de lo que crees

-Al menos no es una amenaza…Por último -Si, dije ultimo. Pensaba hacerlo después de que ella me tranquilizara con su respuesta -Reconsidéralo una vez mas ¿No te importa mi físico? Me molesta que te lo tomes a la ligera. Tu eres hermosa y eso fue lo que me impulso a hablarte ese hermoso día. Te mereces a alguien tan bella como tu -Baje la mirada

-Deberías valorarte mas

Pude sentir sus manos sobre mi dando tiernas caricias a mi cabello. Era una sensación completamente agradable, aunque comencé a ponerme roja, incluso más que antes. Esas caricias eran suficientes para avergonzarme, pero la vergüenza fue potenciada por todo ese nervio de querer pedirle que fuera mi novia, además tendría que besarla después.

-Ya tengo mucho estrés con lo que me dijiste como para que hagas eso -Dije casi gritando, fingiendo molestia cuando solo quería evitar que notara la vergüenza que me ocasionaba. Aguante una sonrisa por lo mucho que me divertía la situación. Desvié la mirada hacia la izquierda en un tonto intento de que no lo notara

\- ¡Te chiveaste! -Dijo con un tono alegre, le encantaba verme así

\- ¿Me qué?

-Estas muy avergonzada, roja, sonríes tanto que no puedes ocultarlo

-Si, está bien, estoy completamente roja por tu culpa. Estas acariciándome ¿Tanto te gusta mi cabello?

-Claro que sí, es tan lindo y sedoso

\- ¿Y te gusta escucharme hablar de temas interesantes de nerds? -Idee un plan para darme valor. Escalaria hasta llegar a la meta

-Si, los datos que me cuentas se escuchan tan bien que me hacen querer verla también. Luego mencionas que es un camino largo y tedioso y me arrepiento, pero de verdad me gusta escucharte hablar de eso

\- ¿Te gusta contarme de tus cosas? -La mire directamente, sonreí lentamente hasta tener una sonrisa muy notoria, me acerque poco a poco hacia ella

-Que sí, sabes escuchar y hacer comentarios graciosos

-Y dime ¿De verdad te gusto?

Se sonrojo de golpe, debió estar tan ocupada riéndose de mí que ignoro que esto podría pasar

-Claro, ya te lo había dicho -Miro a la derecha evitando que la viera directamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo?

-No sé, ya me chiveé yo también -Su tono al exclamarlo fue simplemente dulce, tierno, adorable y gracioso por el contraste de la situación

Disfrute como se sonrojo. Yo estaba allí sonriente, admirando lo que había logrado, por fin voltee la situación. Me decidí, había llegado el momento

-Lapis -Di la vuelta y comencé a buscar el chocolate entre mis cosas. Lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y ahora que estoy tan cerca. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y…

-Lapis -Escuche a la distancia. Era tan obvio lo que sucedería

-Me tengo que ir, cuídate

-Adiós

La admire irse para después ver la sombra que la acompañaba. Era una mujer mayor y un poco más pequeña que ella. Me pareció raro que no la llamara como siempre.

\- ¡Maldición! -Comencé mi viaje a casa -Ya estaba tan cerca y pasa esto

-Lo sé -Me respondí -Esta vez también sentí tu determinación de hacerlo ¿Crees tener el valor de hacerlo mañana?

-Claro que si -Comencé a elevar mi voz, aguantando mis ganas de gritar -Mañana esperare frente a esa roca a que ella salga de casa y se lo pediré

-Recuerda usar un tono más amable que ese

 **Jueves, 04 de Junio del 2015**

 **02:50 P.M. 10 minutos para que suene el timbre de la segunda hora**

Como había dicho, estaba esperando recargada sobre la roca, esperando a que ella decidiera salir camino a la escuela. No fue tan buena idea, el sol me estaba incomodando y no puedes declararte si estas sudada y apestosa, sin contar que el chocolate que guardaba podría derretirse ¿Debería irme e intentarlo por la noche? Si sigo así me terminare mi botella de agua y no solo tendré que lidiar con el sudor, también con las ganas de ir al baño. ¿Debería irme? Si, debería irme.

Afortunadamente, antes de rendirme, la vi caminando hacia mí. Por fin, toda esa espera había valido la pena. Poder ver su rostro aliviaba la angustia que la espera me ocasionaba

\- ¿Tu nunca llegas temprano?-Inicie con una broma

-No te esperaba aquí -Dijo un poco sorprendida. Demonios, no me detuve a pensar en si sería agradable, acosador o molesto. Ignora eso, ya estas aquí, concéntrate en lo quieres decir

-Ayer no pude terminar de decírtelo

-Bueno, dímelo mientras caminamos -Dio un paso hacia adelante

-Espera, creo que deberíamos tomar el autobús, ya sabes, para llegar temprano

-No traje dinero

-No importa -Le extendí el dinero -Siempre estoy preparada

-No aceptare tu dinero. Tu vete, me iré caminando -Dijo calmada. Supongo que comprendió cuanto quería llegar a tiempo

-Al llegar tendré 4 horas en el taller. Mi grupo se había confiado y comenzó a llegar taaaan tarde, que llegaban al finalizar la primera o segunda hora. Hartos de esto, nos prohibieron la entrada si llegamos, aunque sea 5 minutos tarde, por eso, si llego tarde no podré entrar hasta que terminen las 4 hora. Si vienes conmigo, llegaremos a tiempo. Si te vas caminando, te acompañare ¿Qué dices? -Le extendí mi mano, preocupada por si no aceptaba

-Te lo pagare -Tomo el dinero

-No te preocupes

Tomamos el primer autobús que paso, el cual tardo uno minutos en llevarnos. Estuve nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía actuar allí. En mi vida adulta nunca había acompañado a alguien en autobús. Deje que pasara primero, me limite a seguirla. Cuando tomo asiento, dude si sentarme a su lado, delante o atrás, imagino que también debe de querer su espacio. Ignore mi miedo y me senté a su lado, voltee a verla y pude escuchar a mi felicidad cantar: "Aleluya"

Tuve una enorme sensación de felicidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Aunque ahora no sabia como continuar, no podría confesarme aquí, con otros pasajeros, con el fuerte sonido de los autos pasando a cada momento. Genial, ahora nos la pasaríamos con un silencio incomodo hasta terminar el viaje

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás en el taller? -Me pregunto Lapis.

Había estado quebrándome la cabeza pensando en un tema para hablar, olvidando que ella podría decir algo.

-Escribir como loca. Es una maniática, nos hace escribir un montón de teoría en nuestras libretas. Mi mano termina doliéndome, es horrible

\- ¿Qué tanto es?

-Casi termino mi libreta. Extraño cuando no usaba ni la mitad

-Tengo suerte que no me tocara -Miro a la nada por un momento - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, pues. Mira es nuestra parada -Bajamos y seguimos nuestro camino. Aun faltaban unas calles para llegar - ¿Sabes qué hora es? Me preocupa llegar tarde

-Veamos -Reviso en su teléfono -2:53 -Fue más rápido de lo que creí

-Que bien. Aun hay tiempo -Me detuve en la esquina de una calle, debajo de un árbol -No se si lo notaste, pero ayer no pude terminar de hablar.

-Si, lo note. Platicaba con una amiga y le dije:" Peridot ya casi hace algo" y ella: "¿Qué cosa?" y le respondí: "No sé".

-Si, parece que fue muy notorio

-Mas de lo que crees. Mi madre creyó que estabas huyendo. Como te disté la vuelta -Debe referirse a cuando buscaba el chocolate -Le dije:" ¿Como va a huir de ti si no sabe quién eres?"

-Y yo que me creía misteriosa -Deje mis cosas sobre la rama de un árbol, sacando el chocolate y poniéndolo detrás de mí. Cuando se lo pidiera, lo haría dando un giro sorpresivamente

-Continua con lo que ibas a decir

-Lapis -Di una vuelta rápida a la vez que me arrodillaba, extendiéndole el chocolate con mi mano derecha - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¡Si! -Cuando tomo el chocolate me levante un poco confundida, como cuando pasas mucho tiempo haciendo algo y después te preguntas ¿Y ahora qué? -Gracias por el chocolate

-Es un Carlos V, un chocolate digno de un rey, para una princesa -Apreté con fuerza mis puños y los dedos de mis pies ¿Por qué dije eso? Es muy pronto para empezar a decir apodos

-Gracias -Sonrió fuertemente -Mi reina

Inmediatamente tuve una fantasía donde saltaba hasta la luna.

-Ya me chiveé -Sonrojada, desvié la mirada -Espero no lo tomes a mal, pero me tomara un tiempo descubrir que hacer de ahora en adelante. Ya sabes, sobre ser novias y eso -Quería evitar mencionar decir lo de besar, cosa de la que no tengo idea. Sin contar que me había acobardado

-Te abrazaría, pero sé que te avergonzarías

-Adelante -Le abrí mis brazos. Se acerco y comenzó a abrazarme. Era algo tan tierno, por fin había llegado al final. Desde este punto en adelante, solo me queda disfrutar. Tras un tiempo se separó de mi

-Cosas así hacen las parejas -Seguramente ella también evitaba mencionar el beso -Creo que deberíamos irnos si quieres llegar a tiempo

-Si

Seguimos nuestro camino en silencio, intercambiando de vez en cuando una mirada. Al llegar nos despedimos y tomamos caminos opuestos. Quisiera no separarme de ella, pero bueno, la veré a la salida

-Peridot -Era Amatista saliendo desde los baños - ¿Qué hicieron a primera hora? -Comenzó a caminar a mi lado

-No sé, acabo de llegar

\- ¿Qué, tu? Me sorprendes -Al llegar al taller aún no había nadie -Faltan unos minutos para que toque el timbre

\- ¿En serio?

Me sentí un poco ofendida, había estado escapándome durante los últimos días. Los viernes salgo una hora antes que Lazuli, por lo que me quedo allí esperando hasta que llegue, sin embargo, los jueves ella salía antes que yo y como tiene que irse cuando la llaman, tome una decisión en su momento.

El primer Jueves desde que nos vimos me escape en el cambio de hora, aproveche cuando no había nadie y salía por el estacionamiento. La oscuridad solía cubrirme cada vez que salía, no me imagino que podrían decirme si me descubren.

-Amatista ¿No has notado que he salido los jueves?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Me he salido cada jueves desde hace semanas. De hecho, el día de hoy me escapare, búscame a última hora y no me encontraras

-Y ¿Por qué sales?

-Eeeeeem -No quería decírselo, no aun -Detesto esa clase, si, por eso me salgo

 _Debí_ _decírselo ¿Qué otro día podría superarlo? Ninguno, por fin éramos novias, a diferencia de todos los demás días. Debí hacerlo..._

-Si, yo también odio química, pero no quiero reprobar por faltas

Poco después sonó la campana y durante casi 3 horas estuvimos escribiendo. Mi mano estaba completamente adolorida, pero fui salvada por la campana, la cual nos llevo a la hora del descanso. Al salir me di un pequeño masaje para calmar el dolor. Camine hacia el estacionamiento, buscando cualquier novedad que pudiera evitar mi futuro escape, nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

Mire a ambos lados, no había nadie que sospechara de mí o de mis intenciones allí. Fije mi vista en los autos, buscando entre ellos si alguien salía o entraba. Quería memorizar los autos cercanos a la salida, procurando que ninguno perteneciera a algún profesor que conociera. En dado caso de que me descubran, siempre existía la posibilidad de correr, después de todo no me recordarían.

\- ¡Peridot! -Escuche una voz que no se me hacía familiar

Voltee en busca de quien lo dijo. Mire aun mas lento que antes para ver a una chica que me hacía señas para que me acercara. Camine hacia ella un poco confundida, cuando al ver detenidamente, observe que había una chica recargada en ella, tarde un poco, pero note que era Lapis

\- ¿Qué paso? -La observe con unas lágrimas en ella

-Se siente un poco mal ¿Crees poder animarla? -Inmediatamente se fue, dejándonos a solas

-Lapis -Deteste ver sus ojos tan lagrimeados - ¿Estas bien? -No tenía idea de cómo tratar estos temas

-Recordé que tuve una pelea con mi madre y comencé a llorar, nada importante

\- ¿Quieres un abrazo? -Asintió y se recargo en mí. ¿Qué debía hacer? No se como animar a las personas - ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

-Estoy bien -Negó con la cabeza

Cada segundo que pasaba era horrible. Ella confiaba en mi y yo estaba allí, completamente inútil ante la situación. Debía decir las mejores palabras que existían para animarla, pero ¿Cuáles?

-Oye Lapis ¿Qué te sucede? -Un chico se detuvo frente a nosotras

-No es nada -Levanto su cara de mí y seco unas lágrimas que recorrían su cara

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Quieres? -Le ofreció de una bolsa de frituras

-Solo fue una tonta pelea con mi madre -Tomo una papa y la mordió

Tenia unas ganas colosales de darle dinero y decirle "Ten, deja las papas y déjanos en paz". Detestaba ver cómo me robaban su atención, pero soy inútil en esto, lo mejor ahora es dejar que el la calme, aunque eso me duela.

Desde atrás vi llegar a sus amigas, las cuales comenzaron a hablar con ella y si le llevaron. Solo pude despedirme agitando mi mano. El chico se fue hacia el otro lado, dejándome allí pensando en la terrible novia que era

 _Solo bastaron unas 3 horas para darme cuenta de lo horrible novia que sería, jeje, fue un pésimo inicio_

Mi decepción me hizo querer superarme, así que me dirigí al taller por mi mochila

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Dijo Amatista, la cual estaba escribiendo allí al lado

\- ¿Recuerdas que iba a irme a última hora? Prefiero hacerlo ahora -Sali de allí

-Espera. Quiero ver como lo haces -Fuimos al estacionamiento - ¿Ahora qué?

-Esperamos a que se calme -Observe a cada persona que pasaba por allí. Aun estaba relativamente concurrido -Una vez que todos se vayan, sabrás que es la hora -Paso el tiempo y por fin se calmó todo por allí -Nos vemos

Apresuradamente pase entre los autos, evitando mirar a ambos lados para que nadie me viera salir. Fue algo simple, aunque la luz del día me hizo sentir nerviosa, no fue muy diferente a las demás ocasiones.

Hice el camino de siempre, compre agua, mastique chicles y me recargue a esperar por unas horas. Me sentía horrible, devastada, con ganas de terminar nuestra relación por su bien. No pude resolver un pequeño inconveniente el mismo día que le pedí ser mi novia. Sigo diciéndolo, cualquier persona seria mejor que yo en esto, incluso ese chico que se llevo su atención. No podía enojarme con él, solo hizo lo que un buen amigo haría mientras yo me quede allí como una planta, una planta muy estúpida.

 **Hasta ahora, este ha sido el segundo capitulo mas largo, algo impresionante si tomamos en cuenta que le quite partes vitales. Me impresiona como escribo tanto y cuento tan poco, pero si quito alguna parte lo siento hueco. Aun no comienzo a escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero imagino que durara casi lo mismo que este y al centrarme mas en las emociones, pensamientos y reacciones (Creo que así sera) probablemente allá menos sucesos, aunque mas interesantes, eso lo aseguro. Siento tantas ganas de escribir lo que sigue. Igualmente pido disculpas por lo tardado y lento que fue este y el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Hasta otra**

 **Dato extra: Amare el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
